The Date
by pozzization
Summary: Shikamaru asked his best friend,Ino,to go on a practice date with him to prepare for a date he has. AU/OOC. (when i mean OOC,i mean Ino is short in this) No smut,just made it into T because of swearing,no biggy. Huge-one shot.


A/N:Hey guys,sorry i haven't been posting in a while,schools been a bitch. heres a little thing i wrote during my break because i had nothing else to do.

Oh and one more note;

I am not going to mention names but when i ask for reviews,i mean reviews for the actual fic,not the summery.I got a review saying that someone did not like the summery and asked to put there version they wrote up even though in the summery it says its a shit summery.I love reviews but please only criticize the fic,not the summery.

That's it! It's official. The lipstick scribble 'Ino and Sasuke forever' on the bathroom stall can be painted over. Can't say I'm in shock. It's been obvious for a while, but I guess I chose to ignore it even though it was staring me right in the face. I mean, _what guy could resist a girl like Sakura falling to the floor at his feet, as if he were a god?_ It's not _his_ fault her boobs practically spilled out of her low-cut Gucci sweater in the middle of chemistry – _thanks to her investment in Scott's brand tissue paper and heavy duty Scotch tape, I might add_. And it's certainly not _his_ fault he's a dumb, old, stupid jerk-head who falls for cheap, old floozies like Sakura either. His "lower" brain was obviously in control in this situation and I can't compete with that. But hey, maybe this is a sign I need to be single for a while. There's nothing wrong with being alone; at lot of famous women do fabulously well without a dumb man in the picture. Look at Sandra Bullock! She's sexy, sophisticated, and rich. She doesn't need a stinking man to be happy. Let me back up. My name is Ino Yamanaka. I'm a sixteen year old junior at Konoha high school. I've lived in this slow "there's nothing to do" town all of my boring life. My father, Inoichi,grew up here too. You can call us "townies" because if you were to look up 'townie' in a dictionary, you'd see our Christmas picture from like ten years ago. My best friend since practically diapers, Shikamaru Nara, is clumped in the same group. His situation is actually worse than mine –_even his grandparents and great-grandparents were from here._

My life was easy. Predictable. School, work, Shika's house, home, and repeat. It'd been like that hmmm … forever! Well up until the new kid, Sai, asked me out. I couldn't resist him. He was new. Different. Not to mention totally, breathtakingly, handsome.

I was at my locker, another typical Tuesday, getting my history book from the cave of darkness (also known as the top shelf). Using the books from my previous classes on the floor as a boost I stood on my tip-toes trying to reach it. I'm really short, a squirt Shika says. Grappling at the loose papers and text books above, I groaned loudly as I broke into a sweat.

"Hey, you need help?" Sai had asked, leaning against the locker beside mine. His heavily-lashed Onyx eyes twinkled in the horrible fluorescent lighting, a dimpled smile played upon his lips.

I nearly fainted. Why was _he_ talking to me?

"Well? Do you?" he asked again.

"Uh-uh, sure," I had stammered. And that was the beginning. I was completely smitten.

He reached over me and grabbed my history book effortlessly.

"Thanks," I said rather sheepishly clutching my brown bag covered history book to my chest. My heart pounded against my ribcage and I prayed to God I didn't say or do anything stupid.

"No problem." He flashed me another smile and ran his hands through his tousled jet black hair.

He was so handsome. I watched, still clinging to my book, as he backed up. His eyes stayed trained on mine until he turned and walked down the hall toward his next class. I held my breath, when he peeked over his shoulder at me just before he walked through the door.

When he was finally out of view, I backed into my locker accidently slamming my head against the closed door. The sound of clanging metal ricocheted down the hall, but I didn't feel a thing. I was numb, floating.

"What's up, Squirt?"

Of course the only thing that could pull me from cloud nine back into reality would be, my bestest friend, Shikamaru. I looked up at him with dreamy eyes and he knew instantly something happened.

"He'll break your heart, Squirt," he warned. "Boys…men, whatever you want to call us, we have other intentions – always."

I laughed and slipped the padlock through the locker handle, giving the spinner a quick twist. "What's your deal then?"

He looped his long arm over my shoulder and whispered in my ear as we walked toward our next class, "If I told you, I'd have to kill you."

The seriousness of his tone made me laugh even harder. Any thought of romance between us was completely and utterly, out of the equation. We were like siblings.

"What?" he had asked, feigning a look of disbelief, "Do you not believe I can break hearts?"

I nearly choked. "Ha!" I sputtered, "You … you, Shikamaru Nara, breaking girls' hearts?"

With wide eyes and pointing to his chest, he nodded. "Yes, me! I can break hearts just like the rest of them."

I shook my head, "You don't have a breaking heart bone in your body. You'd be like putty in some girl's hands. You're the type of boy who needs to worry about getting the _wrong_ girl."

His brows shot up and a devilish smile creased his normally chiseled features. "Oh, intriguing. I like naughty girls," he growled seductively.

"Oh-my-God," I groaned. "That's not what I meant, and you know it!"

He didn't have a chance to respond because we reached our next class. I took my seat and tried hard to pay attention, but my mind was stuck on the image of Sais's gorgeous eyes and dimpled smile. Learning about Gettysburg didn't have a chance against studying every nook and cranny of Sai's handsome face; or against the constant analysis of our brief, but tantalizing, conversation. I told myself I would study extra hard at home after work. No television time for me.

It wasn't that day Sai asked me out; he waited a week. He kept me guessing as to if he'd pop the question, and I was just about to give up hope when he pulled me aside after lunch the following Wednesday.

"Hey, Ino," he had called after me, while Shikamaru and I walked side-by-side down the hall toward the gymnasium. "Wait up!"

Shika gave me a look that said 'don't you dare', but I waved him off and stayed back, allowing Sai to catch up. I'd hear about it later, but I didn't care. All I wanted to hear was Sai's voice.

He was panting when he finally reached where I was standing in front of the trophy case. He bent over, resting his hands on his knees and looked up at me.

"So, uh," he began, "there's going to be a get together at my buddy Naruto's house this Friday."

I didn't say anything, though I slowly released the breath I held because my chest ached with anticipation. _This is it!_

"So, if you're not busy or anything, you can come."

My heart nearly exploded like dynamite. I nodded, not thinking, barely breathing, "Sure."

He stood up, towering over me, and smiled. "Great. I'll see you there."

I nodded, biting my tongue to keep from yelling 'I love you, Sai' at the top of my lungs.

He nodded back and that was it. We were inseparable after that. I spent every waking free moment with him. Lunch, the walk home – he actually drove me home –, after work, and every weekend. Needless to say Shikamaru was not pleased.

Several months into our relationship I had a moment to actually chill at Shika's house because Sai was at a track meet in another town. I didn't bring my relationship up, and could tell Shikamaru was purposely avoiding mentioning it as well. We pretended like nothing was different, like I hadn't spent any time away from him. We acted like we always had on a normal, boring Saturday afternoon. It was his mother who brought it up and created a heated conversation between the two of us.

"He's a jerk," Shikamaru hissed vehemently.

"You don't even know him, don't judge!"

"You're not in the locker room when they're talking about you! I hear everything … every nitty-gritty detail, and it's disgusting."

I blushed. _What was he talking about_?

"I don't know what you're talking about. Sai and I haven't done anything, not that it's any of your business!"

The color in Shikamaru's face drained and I could see worry lines creasing his forehead, "If he's not doing the things he's describing to you, then who's he doing it with?"

I shrugged my shoulders. A sickening feeling squeezed my gut. _Who was Sai talking about then_?

"Maybe he's just trying to play off tough or something?" I suggested. My throat was tight, and my voice came out high pitched and shrilly.

"I don't think so," Shika shook his head and rolled his eyes. "He's definitely talking about stuff he's done. If it's not with you, then it's some other girl."

I pursed my lips and shook my foot nervously, "He wouldn't cheat, how could he? We're always together!"

Shikamaru rested his back against his pillow and folded his hands behind his head, "You're not together right now, are you?"

"No," I shook my head. "But he's at a track meet out of town."

A smirk spread across Shikamaru's face, "You so sure about that?"

I gulped. Was shika trying to be a jerk because he disliked Sai, or was he trying to show me something? I didn't know and didn't really want to know.

Sigh…

That was the beginning of the end. After that day, I noticed things unraveling in our courtship. Little things at first, like catching him doing a once-up of Sakura as she walked by our lunch table wearing nothing more than a long, blue-striped, jersey shirt and tan leggings. She looked ready to hop into bed, not to be at school or in public. I caught him licking his lips and staring at her like she was a piece of meat or something.

Then the bigger things started to happen, like him not showing up for lunch or him telling me his mom wanted him to stay home over the weekend. It was in my face, but I chose to ignore it, telling myself everything was ok and I had nothing to worry about.

Shikamaru kept it up, kept rubbing salt in the wound. Despite the fact I didn't want to hear them, he'd tell me every horrifying, detailed story he had heard in the locker room. There were stories of licorice panties, steamy hot-tubs, and of all-night ragers. Things I never would do let alone think of, and Shika knew it.

I didn't cry. The phone rang and I answered it, knowing it was Sai. Knowing it was our last conversation. Fully aware of where he had been the night before. Fully aware of what he was going to say to me, and nearly said the words exactly as he spoke them.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"No you're not," I whispered back, placing the handset back in its cradle.

I was sitting on the living room floor with my back against the wall that separated it from the kitchen. My bare feet slid effortlessly against the cool grain of the hardwood and I could hear the television blaring from my parent's bedroom.

I didn't want to move. I wanted to sit here and think. On one hand, I wanted it to work out so badly. I wanted him to wait just a little bit longer, to give our love a little more time to grow. I wanted to go to prom. But on the other hand, he was a cheater and I deserved better than that. Deep down I was ok with what happened.

My thoughts were cut short as the phone rang beside me. Thinking it was Sai calling me back to tell me it was all a big joke, and not wanting to appear desperate, I didn't answer it right away.

"Ino?" my dad called from her bedroom.

"Yeah, Dad?"

"Are you going to get the phone?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes,Dad."

"Well then get it! That infernal ringing is giving me a headache."

Not wanting to listen to him moan and groan, I picked up the handset and tilted my head, holding the phone between the crook of my neck and my shoulder, freeing my hands.

"Hello?"

"Squirt?"

I held my hands up in front of me, with my palms facing out, and examined the chipped paint on my nails. No need to polish them now, who did I need to impress? Myself?

"Yeah, what? You calling to gloat?"

There was a pause of silence.

"No. I don't have anything to gloat about."

I picked at the paint that remained stuck to my thumb, "You sure about that, Shika. You don't play dumb well, you know."

Another pause.

"Listen, Ino," he began after taking in a deep breath. "I didn't call to bring you down any more than I already have."

Just by his tone I knew I was in for a long winded speech and prepared myself by lying on the floor, resting my head on an old pile of phone books. "Whatever," I said feeling hopeful my nonchalance would get him to drop whatever it was he was going to shove in my face.

"I don't want to say _I told you so_ or rub salt in the wound, but you know the truth and you knew it way back when."

"Uh-huh." _O-o-o-k, so nonchalance wasn't going to work_.

"All I'm trying to say is Sai breaking up with you shouldn't be a surprise. You've been expecting this for some time now."

"Mmhmm." _So much for not pouring salt in the wound, why don't you squeeze some lemon in there too while you're at it, Shikamaru._

"I just want things to go back to where they were. I want you to be the same old, happy Squirt I've known and loved all these years. Don't let some fool like Sai make you feel any different."

"Much to your chagrin, Keith, I'm actually ok with it."

Silence.

"Did you hear me?" I asked, twirling my fingers in the curls of the phone cord.

"Mmhmm."

"Well? What's with the silence?"

"I … I guess I thought I'd have to pick up the pieces."

I shook my head forgetting he couldn't see me. "No. I'm fine. Really, I am."

"Ok."

"Ok." I heard the television click off from my parents' bedroom which meant I only had minutes left to spare before I got scolded for being on the telephone so late. "Well, hey, my parents are going to bed so I better talk to you later, ok?" I sat up and started to put down the handset.

"Wait, give me a sec. I have a question for you."

The urgency of his tone made me stop and listen.

"Ok, shoot."

"I – uh – I've got a date and, well, I'm not sure what to do. Can you help me?" his voice trembled and it made me laugh. Something I haven't done in, what felt like, a long time.

"Sure, Shika, I'll help you."

I could hear his sigh of relief. Since when did he get so nervous about dating?

"Well, I've really got to go. I don't need to get grounded and dumped on the same night," I joked.

He laughed too. A low, throaty laugh, which wasn't one I recognized him ever doing before. "Sounds good! I'll be over in the afternoon."

I heard the click of him hanging up and I replaced the handset back in its cradle. I didn't want to dwell on the fact I'm single and Shikamaru _all of a sudden_ has a date. I didn't want it to bother me that I'll be by myself, while everyone else will have someone. Instead, I shuffled into the kitchen, grabbed a bowl, spoon, and a carton of ice cream, before walking back to my room. This night definitely deserved an ice cream counseling session.

I slipped on my comfy pajamas, the ones with monkeys eating peppermint sticks, and climbed into bed. Feeling lazy, I didn't bother scooping the ice cream into the bowl. Instead I scraped it from the carton and shoveled it into my mouth as fast as I could, pausing only when my brain screamed from the cold. Hopping up and down on my mattress, fanning my face, I decided maybe ice cream wasn't the best therapy.

I don't remember when I finally fell asleep, nor did I remember when or what woke me up. When my eyes opened, I twisted around to look at my alarm clock, from habit, and nearly had a heart attack. 11:34 in neon green numbers practically screamed you're late. I know I had a rough night, but holy cow! Why didn't my parents wake me up?

Expecting Shikamaru to show up any minute, I jumped out of bed into the shower. The warm water falling on my back made everything seem so much better. I didn't even realize how badly my head and neck hurt. When I was finished, I wrapped a large green bath towel around my body and twisted my hair up into a hair clip.

Passing the large window in the hallway, I noticed Shikamaru's beat up, red hatchback pull into the driveway. I quickened my step and slammed my bedroom door shut. Tossing the towel to the side, I skirted over to my bureau and pulled out a pair of sweats and a tank top. I threw my clothes on and gave my hair a quick pat down with the towel before carefully swiping a brush through it.

I looked out my bedroom window and watched as Shikamaru opened his car door._Good!_ I was fast enough to beat him to the door. As he lifted his hand to knock, I opened the door with a smile. His surprised expression made me laugh, but not before I caught a glimpse of his get-up.

"What the heck are you wearing?" I asked, eyeing him up and down.

He raised his arms out to the side and looked down conciliatorily, "What? You don't think this is a nice outfit?"

I held my hand to my mouth to keep from blurting out something mean.

He stuck his tongue out at me and pushed past me. "Whatever."

I watched him walk up the stairs to the living room and followed behind him – our house is a split level ranch and the living room, dining room, kitchen and two bedrooms were upstairs. My dad's office and a family room were downstairs, but rarely used.

I had to admit, even to myself, that he looked quite handsome. His black hair was pulled up into a spikey ponytail showing his clean-shaven face, and the suit he wore fit him quite nicely, accentuating his athletic build.

"What's with the fancy clothes? Are you picking her up when you leave here?" I asked tugging his arm and pulling him to my room.

"No," he began, as I closed my bedroom door and hopped on to my bed. He followed behind me and pulled his pant legs up before sitting down. "Hear me out…"

I laughed at seeing his striped socks. "What? You didn't have any fancy suit socks, huh?" I interrupted.

He looked down at his socks and smiled, "Maybe I like these socks."

I rolled my eyes, "You're funny, you know that right?"

He ignored me and scooted further up my bed. "So, here's the deal – I'm clueless and I really like this girl. I figure, let's pretend you're her."

The more he referred to 'her' the more I wanted to know who 'her' was. _Not that I was jealous or anything, because I wasn't._

"So, my idea is, I take you out where I'm going to take her and sort of like … practice," he finished, looking at me for a response.

What could be the harm in that? "Seems like a silly idea to me," I said. "But whatever floats your boat."

He smiled and pulled me off my bed, "Good! Get changed."

I groaned, curling my lip in protest. "Why do I have to get dressed up? Isn't this dressed enough?"

No. Get dressed, we're going out in public. You need to dress better than that," he pointed to my grey sweats and pink tank top.

"Fine, I'll get dressed up," I surrendered.

He gave me a quick shoulder squeeze and opened my bedroom door. "Thank you."

I waved him away over my shoulder and opened my closet. Sighing I pulled out a pair of jeans and pink cotton button-down. This is as fancy as I was going to give, and he'd just have to deal with it.

I got dressed, pulled my long blonde hair into a French braid and slipped on my black mules. I liked them the most out of all of my shoes, because they made me two inches taller

When I finally opened my door and walked back into the living room, I was a little surprised to see Shikamaru standing there. I narrowed my eyes, looking at him suspiciously. _Why isn't he sitting down?_

He stood there, waiting, with a goofy smile plastered across his face. He had his arms behind his back and I felt my jaw drop when he slowly pulled them out, presenting me with a bouquet of the most beautiful, blood red, roses I've ever seen. They were breathtaking!

"What are those?"

"Well, duh! They're for you," he said handing them to me, and stepped back as I stared wide-eyed at them.

"Well that's just so sweet, but…why?"

He rolled his eyes, "I told you I wanted to practice, didn't I?"

I felt my cheeks flush. Why was I so embarrassed?

"Well, yeah, but you didn't have to buy me roses!"

"If I'm going to pull it off right the first time, I've got to practice. Right?" he cocked his head to the side and stuck his hands in his jacket pockets.

I nodded, "I guess so, but these things must have cost a fortune!"

He shook his finger at me tsking, "That's not something for you to worry about."

With a deep breath, I resigned to bringing the beautiful flowers into the kitchen to see if my mother had a vase to set them in. Luckily, she had one out already on the counter. _How convenient._ I filled it with some water, added the flower food packet the flowers came with and snipped the tough green stalks, before slipping them separately into the tall crystal vase. _Since when is he loaded? These things had to have cost him a ton, what was he thinking? He's nuts!_

When I turned around, Shikamaru was behind me offering me his elbow. "My lady," he grinned.

Getting into the spirit of his mission, I slipped my arm through the open space and followed him down the staircase to the front door. He placed my jacket over my shoulders, opened the door, and ushered me out, closing the door behind him.

Seeing my parent's cars weren't parked in the driveway, I backed up. "Wait a minute," I stated, checking my jacket pockets for my keys. Satisfied that I had had them, I continued, "Just make sure the door's locked.

He gave the handle a quick jiggle and nodded that it was indeed locked.

He led me to the passenger side of his car. "Your chariot awaits," he proclaimed, opening the door and guiding me into the black leather bucket seat.

The way he kept talking made me want to burst out laughing, "Please tell me you're not going to talk to her like that!"

He made an expression that suggested I had hurt his feelings. "What's wrong with the way I'm talking?"

"You're all, like, prim and proper. It's not you, Shika. You're not Shakespeare," I giggled, trying to compose myself as he stared at me with a look that said he didn't appreciate my honesty. I shrugged my shoulders, "Sorry! I just thought you wanted me to be honest and tell you what to do and not to do."

He carefully shut my door without saying anything, and walked behind the car to his side. I watched him in the rearview mirror, noticing just how cool and calm he seemed to be. _I guess this was a good idea for him. Practice with someone he knows and is comfortable with._

I decided I'd be nice and not tease him, no matter how funny I thought he was being.

He opened his door, slid in and shut it, all without looking at me.

_Great! Now he's angry with me._

"I'm sorry, Shika," I whispered. "I just think you should be yourself. If she can't like you for who you are, she's not worth it."

He adjusted his rearview mirror and continued to avoid my gaze. "Oh, she's worth it."

I sighed, "Ok. Whatever you say."

He backed his car out of my driveway and we drove in silence for a while. The tension was killing me, not to mention the fact I still didn't know who this girl was. I figured he would've told me by now. Curiosity got the best of me and as we took a left onto West Street, I decided to ask.

"So," I began, trying to sound innocent and without motive, "you still haven't told me who you finally asked out."

The left side of Shikamaru's lip rose slightly, as if he were smiling but trying to hide it.

I raised my eyebrows, questioning. "Well?"

His face softened and he finally began to smile, "I can't tell you."

I groaned, "Why not? It's not like I'll make fun of you."

He ignored me and flipped on the radio, ending the conversation with a Drowning Pool song. 'Let the bodies hit the floor … let the bodies hit the floor,' the singer growled through the speakers.

Knowing exactly how this song went, I turned the dial and changed the station to my favorite Miranda Lambert song 'The House that Built Me'. Of course there's a lesson in that for Shikamaru.

He turned his attention to me for a second, a little surprised I had changed the station knowing I actually liked Drowning Pool.

"First lesson," I stated holding up my index finger. "A true gentleman would allow a girl to change the radio station if she doesn't like what's playing."

He nodded, his eyes still glued to the road. "Check! Let her change the radio station." Then under his breath he muttered, "Even if the music she picks is awful."

I laughed, "Right! Even if the music is terrible! If she's happy, you'll be happy." I faced him and smoothed a stray hair away from his face, "Trust me."

He smiled, "I do trust you. That's why I asked you to do this with me."

We continued to drive towards the highway and once again curiosity got the best of me. I tried to be patient, but squirmed in my seat – _Where's he taking us?_

The song "You Belong with Me" by Taylor Swift came on, and from my peripheral I caughtShikamaru sneak a peek at me and just as quickly look away.

Looking out the window watching the end of winter's scenery pass us by, I mouthed the words to the song and kept my eyes trained on the yellow lines painted on the road.

_I'm in the room it's a typical Tuesday night, I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like, and she'll never know your story like I do_.

I pretended like I was strumming a guitar in my arms, along with the music and sang a little lower than it played through the speakers. "But she wears short skirts and I wear t-shirts, she's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers, dreaming about the day when you wake up and find…"

"That what you're looking for has been here the whole time," Shikamaru sang even louder.

We both broke out into a fit of giggles and sang together at the top of our lungs, "If you could see that I'm the one who understands you, been here all along, so why can't you see? You, you belong with me, you belong with me."

When the song was finished and a stupid commercial for some lame insurance company came on, Shikamaru turned off the radio.

"Are you still ok?" he finally asked after a moment of silence. We were still driving on the highway and all of the usual places I would have thought we were going to, had already passed us by.

"Ok about what?"

He looked at me dumbfounded, "Don't play coy, you know exactly what I'm talking about."

_Oh … he's talking about Sai._ I felt a slow stab in my chest, where my heart was. It still ached, like a bruise tender to the touch. "I'm fine!" I lied.

He took my hand with his and gave it a quick squeeze. "I know you too well, Ino. Don't lie to me."

Trying to change the subject, I smiled and asked, "So where are you taking your date, or should I say – where the heck are you taking me for this practice date?"

I could tell he didn't want to drop the subject, he wanted me to confess my pain and sorrow – like a best friend would. I just couldn't. I knew it was for the best and I could live with what happened.

"Squirt, don't change the subject," he finally said looking through his rearview mirror. He flipped on his directional and proceeded to edge his car into the next lane toward an exit ramp.

"I'm not lying," I continued to lie – _please God don't strike me dead, they're only little white lies._

He closed his eyes for a second and shook his head displeased, "When you're upset, I'm upset."

A pang of guilt swept through me, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. What are best friends for?"

Another awkward silence settled between us. I folded my arms across my chest and leaned back into the seat. The seatbelt practically cut into my neck, obviously not designed for short passengers. With my free hand I pulled it down into the folds of my arms and stared aimlessly out the window.

Buildings of all shapes and sizes passed by like a blur, still covered in late winter's snow. It was almost Spring, but cool enough to keep the snow from melting. I had absolutely no idea where we were going. None of the area surrounding us appeared familiar at all.

"Are you going to keep your date in the dark the entire time, also?" I finally asked.

He didn't answer.

"'Cause, well, it's kind of creepy not knowing where you're going with someone you're just going on a first date with."

"Don't girls like surprises?" he asked, still staring forward. Unrelenting.

I rolled my eyes, "Well yeah, but come on – give me the benefit of the doubt here. Imagine you were in her shoes. Some kid she didn't know too well asked her out, and then doesn't tell her where they're going. Kind of weird, isn't it?"

"Who said she didn't know me?" he shot back.

I sighed rather overdramatically. "Well, I still don't even know who the heck she is! I can only assume 'cause you're not being forthcoming."

He laughed, obviously pleased with his little – _rather big_ – secret. "You'll see."

"I'll see what? Are you going to get even creepier and put a blindfold on me before we walk in or something?"

He feigned a look of hurt, "I didn't know you thought of me like that, Squirt. Should I join some kind of psycho kidnapper cult or something?"

"Quit joking and just cough it up already. This is your idea and so far it's been pretty sweet and genuine – except your lack of conversation skills." I thought about that for a second, "Then again, for a first date you're both a bundle of nerves so there are a lot of awkward pauses."

He flipped on his directional again and I saw that we were turning into a parking lot behind what looked like an old theater. He didn't say a word, but kept a smile plastered on his face. He unbuckled his seatbelt, turned off the ignition and opened his car door. "I'll get your door," he said smoothly, before shutting his door and walking around the front of the car.

I smoothed the front of my shirt and waited. _Fine, I'll just go along for the ride_.

He opened my door, offered me his arm for guidance and helped me up.

"I'm pretty amazed, Shika. You've never done that before."

He didn't say anything, instead he led me to the front of the theater and just as we were about to see the sign of what was playing, he stopped me and placed his hands upon my shoulders. "Don't squeal, ok!" he stated.

"Squeal?" I asked, trying to look beyond him but he deflected my view.

"I got us tickets to see a play you've been dying to see– can you handle it?"

I could feel the excitement tingle through my body – _did he just say he bought me a ticket to my favorite play_? I nodded, trying not to show my excitement.

He looked me square in the eyes and slowly pulled away from me, revealing the marquee which proudly announced …

"Oh – my – God!" I breathed, nearly fainting.

"You said you wouldn't squeal," he warned. He pulled out two tickets from his jacket pocket and handed me one of them.

The tears in my eyes blinded my vision. I was overwhelmed with emotion. I couldn't read anything other than "Andrew Lloyd Webber presents The Phantom of the …

"How? How did you do this?" I asked, completely shocked.

A devilish grin, showing teeth and all, spread across his face. "I cannot share my tricks, it'd ruin my charm."

I laughed. Never, in the years that I've known him, has he done something like this for me. I mean, he's acknowledged my birthday and holidays with a homemade card and some kind of trinket; but theater tickets to my favorite play – make that, expensive theater tickets in the city!? I was completely bowled over.

"But … but, seriously, Shikamaru! Do you realize how much you're going to be spending on this first date, not just on your actual date – but just in practicing for it?"

I couldn't forget that we weren't on the actual date together; I was only there to help him get through it, so that he could do it for real with his new girlfriend.

"I already told you not to worry about it, you're helping me. Remember?"

I nodded slowly. Feeling another rush of emotion flow through me, I jumped up and threw my arms around his neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I breathed in his ear.

He laughed again and pulled away, "You're very welcome, Squirt. Now let go, you're giving me a backache."

We separated and I hopped up and down with pure excitement.

"We're going to see the phantom!" I squealed.

The rest of the evening went by like a whirlwind. After the play he drove us to a nearby park where we talked about what we wanted to do for summer and what we wanted to do after school.

We sat side-by-side, popping bits of cotton candy into our mouths and giggled as the sugar melted upon hitting our tongues. It was chilly, but it was fun to see the staunch faces of the people who passed by. We'd point someone out and try to figure out what was going on in that person's life.

"I'm going to guess, mid-30's, spinster and has ten cats." Shikamaru guessed as a heavy-set woman with graying hair came bounding past us.

"What about that one?" I asked, pointing to a pretty brunette in a tight fitted black dress and silver heels. Her slough eyes stared down at the concrete as she walked, hands stuffed in her black leather trench coat, and a forlorn expression wrinkled her delicate face. She continued her slow pace, oblivious of the people that bustled past her. Shikamaru sucked in his bottom lip and squinted hard. "Hmm … she's a hard one."

I stuffed another tuft of pink cotton candy in my mouth and revealed in the sweet, syrupy, cherry taste as it slid down my throat. I can't even tell you how long it had been since I had cotton candy – it had to be well over ten years.

"Come on, you're good at this," I finally said. I had an idea, but I didn't want to share it until I heard his.

"I bet," he paused as he licked some loose cotton candy from his thumb and forefinger. "I bet she's sad."

I rolled my eyes, "Well – duh, Sherlock. How'd you guess that one?"

"It's elementary my dear, Watson, elementary." He pretended to smoke on a pipe and blew out a puff of warm air before he continued, "Her eyes, they stare to the ground suggesting she doesn't wish to look up. What does one do when they're sad? They look down."

I pretended to be sad and slid the tips of my index fingers down my face from the corners of my eyes as though I were crying. "That's so sad."

"What?" Keith quipped. "So sad, that she's sad?"

I smiled, "Of course. Don't you get sad when someone else is sad around you?"

He looked away, staring off into the distance, avoiding my gaze.

"Well…"

He finally looked at me. His black eyes locked on mine and a serious expression settled on his face. "Of course I do."

"Well there you go."

He took in a breath and pulled the sleeve of his jacket up so that he could glance down at his watch. "Oh!" he said startled, sitting up from his slouched position.

"Oh?" I asked, sitting up as he had done.

He flashed me another one of his devilish smiles. "You ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"Like I'm going to tell you," he laughed.

Before I could object, he whisked me up from our perch, stuffed the remaining cloud of cotton candy into a nearby garbage can and slipped his arm through mine.

The way he did it reminded me of one of my favorite childhood movies, _The Wizard of Oz_. I couldn't help but hum the tune as we walked down the path, practically brushing past the forlorn woman in her trench coat.

"You hungry," he finally asked as we headed back toward his car.

"Eh, I'm ok."

He looked down at his watch again.

"Why do you keep doing that?" I asked when he opened his car door for me.

"Keep doing what?"

I pointed to his watch and saw his face become crimson. "Oh, that? I'm just checking to make sure we have time."

"Time? Time for what? What else have you got plotted for this evening?"

He closed my door and didn't answer me. Once again I watched him from the rearview mirror as he walked behind the car to his door. When he opened his door and sat down, I didn't give up.

"Time for what?" I repeated.

He wiped his forehead and brushed some of his hair away from his face. His once slicked back style was now letting go, springing some of his blonde locks every which way.

I poked his shoulder, "Hello?"

He turned to me, his left hand squeezing the steering wheel, "What?"

"Where are we going now?"

He laughed. It wasn't his usual, best friend laugh; it was throatier, so much more masculine. Something inside me ached, but I didn't know why exactly.

"You're not going to do this to her, right?"

"You already asked me that didn't you?"

"You keep avoiding my questions with more questions, just answer me!"

He shook his head.

"You can't do that to a girl!" I growled. I wasn't really angry, more irritated than anything. Me and surprises don't mix. I don't like them and he knew that. Why was he purposely being this way, it was so out of character.

He turned the key in the ignition and revved the engine. "I promise you, I'll tell you when we're just about there."

I folded my arms across my chest and jutted out my chin, pouting. "Fine."

He laughed again, obviously relishing in this little game of torture.

"Don't laugh at me," I grumbled.

"I can't help it, you're just too cute."

_Whoa! Whoa, what was that?_

"I'm what?" I asked, hoping he'd repeat himself.

He looked at me blankly for a second and then turned his attention back to the road, "I said you're funny."

Not wanting to push the subject, I flipped on the radio and sat back in the seat watching as twilight began to set in the sky. The colors were so beautiful. Pinks and blues and purples, there was even a hint of orange in there. It was like one of those gorgeous Bob Ross paintings you'd see him teaching you how to create on PBS.

I sighed.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

I opened my eyes and twisted to face Shikamaru, to watch him as he drove. "I was just thinking, that's all."

"Thinking about what?"

I shrugged, "Nothing important."

We sat in silence. Only the hum from the engine and an old song by the Beatles faded in and out from the speakers.

Before I knew it, we were parked and he was tapping me on my shoulder.

"Sheesh … I didn't mean to put you to sleep," he joked, holding out his hand for me to take it.

I yawned and stretched my arms out, not even realizing I had fallen asleep. When I looked out the door where he stood, I realized it was now too dark to see anything. I missed sunset. I was a little disappointed.

"I'm sorry." My voice was thick with sleep still and I tried to clear my throat, but couldn't.

He continued to laugh at me.

"I don't care," he said shutting my door and once again looping his arm though mine. "I get that you had your excitement with seeing the Phantom, you needed some shut eye, no biggie."

I couldn't help but yawn again.

"The night's almost over," he whispered, his voice low and husky.

"I think you're really going to impress her," I said, trying to walk but I kept stumbling over what felt like bricks. My feet felt so heavy. They tingled slightly like they had fallen asleep.

"Can you walk alright?"

I nodded, forgetting he probably couldn't see me all too well in the darkness. "Are we almost there?"

"Mmhmm."

I stumbled again, this time my knee slammed down upon the gravely surface.

"Ouch!" I cried out in pain. I knelt over and tried to feel around my knee to see if the fall had sliced open my jeans. I could feel little bits of pebbles imbedded in my skin and the cool air kissed the scraped flesh. "Damn it," I muttered, squeezing my fist in frustration.

"Oh, crap, I'm sorry! Are you ok? I didn't see that there!" he bent over me and tried to see what had happened.

The throbbing pain in my leg began to ebb and was once again replaced by the annoying tingling sensation in my foot.

I got to my feet and hobbled forward, trying not to put any pressure on my wounded leg. Just stepping down on my tingling feet, the pins and needles sensation went coursing through my body like lightening.

"Do you need me to carry you?" Shikamaru asked, a hint of worry escaping from his tone.

I brushed his hand away as he began to slide it up my back, guiding me towards him. "Nah, I'm a big girl. I'll be fine."

We continued walking side by side in silence. Up in the distance a light could be seen filtering through a partially opened door.

"There it is," shikamaru stated and I could tell in the darkness he had been pointing. The rustling of his jacket gave it away.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You'll see."

We continued further and I hobbled along trying to match his pace, which as soon as he saw the light ahead he had started to speed up a little. I tried to keep up, but he kept going faster and faster. Luckily the pins and needle sensation was all but gone, the only aching feeling came from my skinned knee.

"Here," he stopped abruptly. He grabbed my arms and, before I could protest, flipped me onto his back, piggy-back style. I clung to his neck and wrapped my legs around his waist, as he loped down what appeared to be a sand bank. Mid-way during our descent, I could smell the scent of the ocean water and hear the waves lapping against the shore. We were at a beach.

Breathing heavy, "We're almost there," I heard him say.

The closer we got to the light, the more I realized where we were. Standing before us, in the darkness, was a tall white structure.

"A lighthouse," I breathed. "You brought me to a lighthouse?"

"Mmhmm," I heard him sound as he moved closer to the light. He didn't open his mouth; instead my hands felt the vibration from his Adam's apple.

A thrill rushed through me. I felt so special. But just as quickly, I remembered this wasn't really for me. This was for his date. He was practicing for his date.

He stepped up the stone pathway that lead up to the lighthouse entrance, leaned backward to let me down and stretched his arms out above him. I smiled as I heard his back crack and pop with his bones set back in place.

"You're getting old," I joked.

A light rounded passed us from the lighthouse lantern and I could tell he was smiling.

"Shall we?" he asked, holding his arm out for me to follow.

I took his hand and followed him up to the entrance of the lighthouse. Inside sat a romantic table for two. A lit candelabrum sat in the middle of white linen tablecloth casting shadows along the walls and up the winding staircase. Matching plates, sterling silver utensils and crystal stems glistened.

"Wow," I whispered, partially covering my mouth with my hand. I couldn't believe how romantic Shika really was. This was definitely a side of him I've never, ever seen before.

He grinned at my surprised expression and pulled a chair out for me to sit.

"Did you make everything yourself?" I asked.

He nodded and pulled out a large wicker basket from beneath the staircase.

I couldn't take it anymore. Emotions clouded my judgment and hormones took hold of me. Before he could set the food on the plate, I got up and stood in front of him. I took his hands into mine and searched his eyes.

"Today has been wonderful, Shika. I … I don't know what's coming over me …"

Before I could finish my thought, I felt Shikamaru's lips on mine. His hot breath caressed my skin and I closed my eyes, giving in to him.

He slowly pulled away from me, but kept his arms tightly wrapped around my waist, "I have wanted to do that for so long, you don't even know."

I felt warm, fuzzy and knew instantly I felt the same way. Perhaps I've always been in love with him, but never realized it. Can someone be friends with someone for so long and not even know they were meant to be together?

"This will change everything," I whispered, longing to feel his lips upon mine again.

"It doesn't change anything, just makes it so much better."

"But what about your date?" I asked. My head cleared slightly and my conscience kicked in riddling my thoughts with guilt.

He stared into my eyes and softly chuckled, "Don't you get it yet?"

I shook my head; obviously I missed something very important.

"It's been you all along," he stated, his voice low and throaty.

Before I could speak, he was once again kissing me. With one quick motion, he carefully lowered me to the floor. I didn't even think. I could only feel…

_Rrriiinngg …_

My eyes shot open. What was that sound?

_Rrriiinngg …_

I stared up a little surprised to see everything seemed so bright, so … so sunny. Groggy, I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

_Rrriiinngg …_

When I opened them, it only took me a second to realize I was no longer in a beautiful lighthouse kissing Shikamaru. I was in my bedroom, on the floor as I must have fallen out of bed. A feeling of sadness swept through me. I pulled my knees to my chest and saw that they were pretty banged up from the fall. It all made sense now.

_Rrriiinngg…_

With a sigh, I lifted myself up using my bed frame to steady myself. The phone was ringing …

It had all been a dream.

I shuffled to the phone and stared down at the receiver before I finally whispered, "Hello?"

"Hey…"

I closed my eyes and crumpled to the floor disappointed it wasn't who I had hoped for. Disappointed it wasn't Keith on the other end. "Hey, Sai."

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"No you're not," I whispered back, placing the handset back on to its cradle.

Talk about déjà vu, and I knew exactly what I needed to do.

I lifted the handset and dialed a number that was all too familiar to me. My heart fluttered in my chest as I set it against my ear.

Riiiinnng

Riiinnnnggg

Riinn—

"Hello?"

I swallowed hard, and remembered the dream. Remembered how good it felt being in his arms, the feeling of his lips on mine, his breath against my neck…

"Hello?" he asked again. "Squirt?"

"I love you, Shika, and I think I always have," I cried.

Silence…

My throat tightened and my heart no longer fluttered; it raced, beating frantically within my ribcage. I never thought I'd feel this way about Shikamaru, and now the fear of rejection was almost too much to bear.

I heard him clear his throat and with a cracking voice he said, "Took you long enough, Ino." He paused. "I've always loved you too."

That's it! It's official. The lipstick scribble 'Ino and Sasuke forever' on the bathroom stall can be painted over. Can't say I'm in shock. It's been obvious for a while, but I guess I chose to ignore it even though it was staring me right in the face. I mean, _what guy could resist a girl like Sakura falling to the floor at his feet, as if he were a god?_ It's not _his_ fault her boobs practically spilled out of her low-cut Gucci sweater in the middle of chemistry – _thanks to her investment in Scott's brand tissue paper and heavy duty Scotch tape, I might add_. And it's certainly not _his_ fault he's a dumb, old, stupid jerk-head who falls for cheap, old floozies like Sakura either. His "lower" brain was obviously in control in this situation and I can't compete with that. But hey, maybe this is a sign I need to be single for a while. There's nothing wrong with being alone; at lot of famous women do fabulously well without a dumb man in the picture. Look at Sandra Bullock! She's sexy, sophisticated, and rich. She doesn't need a stinking man to be happy. Let me back up. My name is Ino Yamanaka. I'm a sixteen year old junior at Konoha high school. I've lived in this slow "there's nothing to do" town all of my boring life. My father, Inoichi,grew up here too. You can call us "townies" because if you were to look up 'townie' in a dictionary, you'd see our Christmas picture from like ten years ago. My best friend since practically diapers, Shikamaru Nara, is clumped in the same group. His situation is actually worse than mine –_even his grandparents and great-grandparents were from here._

My life was easy. Predictable. School, work, Shika's house, home, and repeat. It'd been like that hmmm … forever! Well up until the new kid, Sai, asked me out. I couldn't resist him. He was new. Different. Not to mention totally, breathtakingly, handsome.

I was at my locker, another typical Tuesday, getting my history book from the cave of darkness (also known as the top shelf). Using the books from my previous classes on the floor as a boost I stood on my tip-toes trying to reach it. I'm really short, a squirt Shika says. Grappling at the loose papers and text books above, I groaned loudly as I broke into a sweat.

"Hey, you need help?" Sai had asked, leaning against the locker beside mine. His heavily-lashed Onyx eyes twinkled in the horrible fluorescent lighting, a dimpled smile played upon his lips.

I nearly fainted. Why was _he_ talking to me?

"Well? Do you?" he asked again.

"Uh-uh, sure," I had stammered. And that was the beginning. I was completely smitten.

He reached over me and grabbed my history book effortlessly.

"Thanks," I said rather sheepishly clutching my brown bag covered history book to my chest. My heart pounded against my ribcage and I prayed to God I didn't say or do anything stupid.

"No problem." He flashed me another smile and ran his hands through his tousled jet black hair.

He was so handsome. I watched, still clinging to my book, as he backed up. His eyes stayed trained on mine until he turned and walked down the hall toward his next class. I held my breath, when he peeked over his shoulder at me just before he walked through the door.

When he was finally out of view, I backed into my locker accidently slamming my head against the closed door. The sound of clanging metal ricocheted down the hall, but I didn't feel a thing. I was numb, floating.

"What's up, Squirt?"

Of course the only thing that could pull me from cloud nine back into reality would be, my bestest friend, Shikamaru. I looked up at him with dreamy eyes and he knew instantly something happened.

"He'll break your heart, Squirt," he warned. "Boys…men, whatever you want to call us, we have other intentions – always."

I laughed and slipped the padlock through the locker handle, giving the spinner a quick twist. "What's your deal then?"

He looped his long arm over my shoulder and whispered in my ear as we walked toward our next class, "If I told you, I'd have to kill you."

The seriousness of his tone made me laugh even harder. Any thought of romance between us was completely and utterly, out of the equation. We were like siblings.

"What?" he had asked, feigning a look of disbelief, "Do you not believe I can break hearts?"

I nearly choked. "Ha!" I sputtered, "You … you, Shikamaru Nara, breaking girls' hearts?"

With wide eyes and pointing to his chest, he nodded. "Yes, me! I can break hearts just like the rest of them."

I shook my head, "You don't have a breaking heart bone in your body. You'd be like putty in some girl's hands. You're the type of boy who needs to worry about getting the _wrong_ girl."

His brows shot up and a devilish smile creased his normally chiseled features. "Oh, intriguing. I like naughty girls," he growled seductively.

"Oh-my-God," I groaned. "That's not what I meant, and you know it!"

He didn't have a chance to respond because we reached our next class. I took my seat and tried hard to pay attention, but my mind was stuck on the image of Sais's gorgeous eyes and dimpled smile. Learning about Gettysburg didn't have a chance against studying every nook and cranny of Sai's handsome face; or against the constant analysis of our brief, but tantalizing, conversation. I told myself I would study extra hard at home after work. No television time for me.

It wasn't that day Sai asked me out; he waited a week. He kept me guessing as to if he'd pop the question, and I was just about to give up hope when he pulled me aside after lunch the following Wednesday.

"Hey, Ino," he had called after me, while Shikamaru and I walked side-by-side down the hall toward the gymnasium. "Wait up!"

Shika gave me a look that said 'don't you dare', but I waved him off and stayed back, allowing Sai to catch up. I'd hear about it later, but I didn't care. All I wanted to hear was Sai's voice.

He was panting when he finally reached where I was standing in front of the trophy case. He bent over, resting his hands on his knees and looked up at me.

"So, uh," he began, "there's going to be a get together at my buddy Naruto's house this Friday."

I didn't say anything, though I slowly released the breath I held because my chest ached with anticipation. _This is it!_

"So, if you're not busy or anything, you can come."

My heart nearly exploded like dynamite. I nodded, not thinking, barely breathing, "Sure."

He stood up, towering over me, and smiled. "Great. I'll see you there."

I nodded, biting my tongue to keep from yelling 'I love you, Sai' at the top of my lungs.

He nodded back and that was it. We were inseparable after that. I spent every waking free moment with him. Lunch, the walk home – he actually drove me home –, after work, and every weekend. Needless to say Shikamaru was not pleased.

Several months into our relationship I had a moment to actually chill at Shika's house because Sai was at a track meet in another town. I didn't bring my relationship up, and could tell Shikamaru was purposely avoiding mentioning it as well. We pretended like nothing was different, like I hadn't spent any time away from him. We acted like we always had on a normal, boring Saturday afternoon. It was his mother who brought it up and created a heated conversation between the two of us.

"He's a jerk," Shikamaru hissed vehemently.

"You don't even know him, don't judge!"

"You're not in the locker room when they're talking about you! I hear everything … every nitty-gritty detail, and it's disgusting."

I blushed. _What was he talking about_?

"I don't know what you're talking about. Sai and I haven't done anything, not that it's any of your business!"

The color in Shikamaru's face drained and I could see worry lines creasing his forehead, "If he's not doing the things he's describing to you, then who's he doing it with?"

I shrugged my shoulders. A sickening feeling squeezed my gut. _Who was Sai talking about then_?

"Maybe he's just trying to play off tough or something?" I suggested. My throat was tight, and my voice came out high pitched and shrilly.

"I don't think so," Shika shook his head and rolled his eyes. "He's definitely talking about stuff he's done. If it's not with you, then it's some other girl."

I pursed my lips and shook my foot nervously, "He wouldn't cheat, how could he? We're always together!"

Shikamaru rested his back against his pillow and folded his hands behind his head, "You're not together right now, are you?"

"No," I shook my head. "But he's at a track meet out of town."

A smirk spread across Shikamaru's face, "You so sure about that?"

I gulped. Was shika trying to be a jerk because he disliked Sai, or was he trying to show me something? I didn't know and didn't really want to know.

Sigh…

That was the beginning of the end. After that day, I noticed things unraveling in our courtship. Little things at first, like catching him doing a once-up of Sakura as she walked by our lunch table wearing nothing more than a long, blue-striped, jersey shirt and tan leggings. She looked ready to hop into bed, not to be at school or in public. I caught him licking his lips and staring at her like she was a piece of meat or something.

Then the bigger things started to happen, like him not showing up for lunch or him telling me his mom wanted him to stay home over the weekend. It was in my face, but I chose to ignore it, telling myself everything was ok and I had nothing to worry about.

Shikamaru kept it up, kept rubbing salt in the wound. Despite the fact I didn't want to hear them, he'd tell me every horrifying, detailed story he had heard in the locker room. There were stories of licorice panties, steamy hot-tubs, and of all-night ragers. Things I never would do let alone think of, and Shika knew it.

I didn't cry. The phone rang and I answered it, knowing it was Sai. Knowing it was our last conversation. Fully aware of where he had been the night before. Fully aware of what he was going to say to me, and nearly said the words exactly as he spoke them.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"No you're not," I whispered back, placing the handset back in its cradle.

I was sitting on the living room floor with my back against the wall that separated it from the kitchen. My bare feet slid effortlessly against the cool grain of the hardwood and I could hear the television blaring from my parent's bedroom.

I didn't want to move. I wanted to sit here and think. On one hand, I wanted it to work out so badly. I wanted him to wait just a little bit longer, to give our love a little more time to grow. I wanted to go to prom. But on the other hand, he was a cheater and I deserved better than that. Deep down I was ok with what happened.

My thoughts were cut short as the phone rang beside me. Thinking it was Sai calling me back to tell me it was all a big joke, and not wanting to appear desperate, I didn't answer it right away.

"Ino?" my dad called from her bedroom.

"Yeah, Dad?"

"Are you going to get the phone?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes,Dad."

"Well then get it! That infernal ringing is giving me a headache."

Not wanting to listen to him moan and groan, I picked up the handset and tilted my head, holding the phone between the crook of my neck and my shoulder, freeing my hands.

"Hello?"

"Squirt?"

I held my hands up in front of me, with my palms facing out, and examined the chipped paint on my nails. No need to polish them now, who did I need to impress? Myself?

"Yeah, what? You calling to gloat?"

There was a pause of silence.

"No. I don't have anything to gloat about."

I picked at the paint that remained stuck to my thumb, "You sure about that, Shika. You don't play dumb well, you know."

Another pause.

"Listen, Ino," he began after taking in a deep breath. "I didn't call to bring you down any more than I already have."

Just by his tone I knew I was in for a long winded speech and prepared myself by lying on the floor, resting my head on an old pile of phone books. "Whatever," I said feeling hopeful my nonchalance would get him to drop whatever it was he was going to shove in my face.

"I don't want to say _I told you so_ or rub salt in the wound, but you know the truth and you knew it way back when."

"Uh-huh." _O-o-o-k, so nonchalance wasn't going to work_.

"All I'm trying to say is Sai breaking up with you shouldn't be a surprise. You've been expecting this for some time now."

"Mmhmm." _So much for not pouring salt in the wound, why don't you squeeze some lemon in there too while you're at it, Shikamaru._

"I just want things to go back to where they were. I want you to be the same old, happy Squirt I've known and loved all these years. Don't let some fool like Sai make you feel any different."

"Much to your chagrin, Keith, I'm actually ok with it."

Silence.

"Did you hear me?" I asked, twirling my fingers in the curls of the phone cord.

"Mmhmm."

"Well? What's with the silence?"

"I … I guess I thought I'd have to pick up the pieces."

I shook my head forgetting he couldn't see me. "No. I'm fine. Really, I am."

"Ok."

"Ok." I heard the television click off from my parents' bedroom which meant I only had minutes left to spare before I got scolded for being on the telephone so late. "Well, hey, my parents are going to bed so I better talk to you later, ok?" I sat up and started to put down the handset.

"Wait, give me a sec. I have a question for you."

The urgency of his tone made me stop and listen.

"Ok, shoot."

"I – uh – I've got a date and, well, I'm not sure what to do. Can you help me?" his voice trembled and it made me laugh. Something I haven't done in, what felt like, a long time.

"Sure, Shika, I'll help you."

I could hear his sigh of relief. Since when did he get so nervous about dating?

"Well, I've really got to go. I don't need to get grounded and dumped on the same night," I joked.

He laughed too. A low, throaty laugh, which wasn't one I recognized him ever doing before. "Sounds good! I'll be over in the afternoon."

I heard the click of him hanging up and I replaced the handset back in its cradle. I didn't want to dwell on the fact I'm single and Shikamaru _all of a sudden_ has a date. I didn't want it to bother me that I'll be by myself, while everyone else will have someone. Instead, I shuffled into the kitchen, grabbed a bowl, spoon, and a carton of ice cream, before walking back to my room. This night definitely deserved an ice cream counseling session.

I slipped on my comfy pajamas, the ones with monkeys eating peppermint sticks, and climbed into bed. Feeling lazy, I didn't bother scooping the ice cream into the bowl. Instead I scraped it from the carton and shoveled it into my mouth as fast as I could, pausing only when my brain screamed from the cold. Hopping up and down on my mattress, fanning my face, I decided maybe ice cream wasn't the best therapy.

I don't remember when I finally fell asleep, nor did I remember when or what woke me up. When my eyes opened, I twisted around to look at my alarm clock, from habit, and nearly had a heart attack. 11:34 in neon green numbers practically screamed you're late. I know I had a rough night, but holy cow! Why didn't my parents wake me up?

Expecting Shikamaru to show up any minute, I jumped out of bed into the shower. The warm water falling on my back made everything seem so much better. I didn't even realize how badly my head and neck hurt. When I was finished, I wrapped a large green bath towel around my body and twisted my hair up into a hair clip.

Passing the large window in the hallway, I noticed Shikamaru's beat up, red hatchback pull into the driveway. I quickened my step and slammed my bedroom door shut. Tossing the towel to the side, I skirted over to my bureau and pulled out a pair of sweats and a tank top. I threw my clothes on and gave my hair a quick pat down with the towel before carefully swiping a brush through it.

I looked out my bedroom window and watched as Shikamaru opened his car door._Good!_ I was fast enough to beat him to the door. As he lifted his hand to knock, I opened the door with a smile. His surprised expression made me laugh, but not before I caught a glimpse of his get-up.

"What the heck are you wearing?" I asked, eyeing him up and down.

He raised his arms out to the side and looked down conciliatorily, "What? You don't think this is a nice outfit?"

I held my hand to my mouth to keep from blurting out something mean.

He stuck his tongue out at me and pushed past me. "Whatever."

I watched him walk up the stairs to the living room and followed behind him – our house is a split level ranch and the living room, dining room, kitchen and two bedrooms were upstairs. My dad's office and a family room were downstairs, but rarely used.

I had to admit, even to myself, that he looked quite handsome. His black hair was pulled up into a spikey ponytail showing his clean-shaven face, and the suit he wore fit him quite nicely, accentuating his athletic build.

"What's with the fancy clothes? Are you picking her up when you leave here?" I asked tugging his arm and pulling him to my room.

"No," he began, as I closed my bedroom door and hopped on to my bed. He followed behind me and pulled his pant legs up before sitting down. "Hear me out…"

I laughed at seeing his striped socks. "What? You didn't have any fancy suit socks, huh?" I interrupted.

He looked down at his socks and smiled, "Maybe I like these socks."

I rolled my eyes, "You're funny, you know that right?"

He ignored me and scooted further up my bed. "So, here's the deal – I'm clueless and I really like this girl. I figure, let's pretend you're her."

The more he referred to 'her' the more I wanted to know who 'her' was. _Not that I was jealous or anything, because I wasn't._

"So, my idea is, I take you out where I'm going to take her and sort of like … practice," he finished, looking at me for a response.

What could be the harm in that? "Seems like a silly idea to me," I said. "But whatever floats your boat."

He smiled and pulled me off my bed, "Good! Get changed."

I groaned, curling my lip in protest. "Why do I have to get dressed up? Isn't this dressed enough?"

No. Get dressed, we're going out in public. You need to dress better than that," he pointed to my grey sweats and pink tank top.

"Fine, I'll get dressed up," I surrendered.

He gave me a quick shoulder squeeze and opened my bedroom door. "Thank you."

I waved him away over my shoulder and opened my closet. Sighing I pulled out a pair of jeans and pink cotton button-down. This is as fancy as I was going to give, and he'd just have to deal with it.

I got dressed, pulled my long blonde hair into a French braid and slipped on my black mules. I liked them the most out of all of my shoes, because they made me two inches taller

When I finally opened my door and walked back into the living room, I was a little surprised to see Shikamaru standing there. I narrowed my eyes, looking at him suspiciously. _Why isn't he sitting down?_

He stood there, waiting, with a goofy smile plastered across his face. He had his arms behind his back and I felt my jaw drop when he slowly pulled them out, presenting me with a bouquet of the most beautiful, blood red, roses I've ever seen. They were breathtaking!

"What are those?"

"Well, duh! They're for you," he said handing them to me, and stepped back as I stared wide-eyed at them.

"Well that's just so sweet, but…why?"

He rolled his eyes, "I told you I wanted to practice, didn't I?"

I felt my cheeks flush. Why was I so embarrassed?

"Well, yeah, but you didn't have to buy me roses!"

"If I'm going to pull it off right the first time, I've got to practice. Right?" he cocked his head to the side and stuck his hands in his jacket pockets.

I nodded, "I guess so, but these things must have cost a fortune!"

He shook his finger at me tsking, "That's not something for you to worry about."

With a deep breath, I resigned to bringing the beautiful flowers into the kitchen to see if my mother had a vase to set them in. Luckily, she had one out already on the counter. _How convenient._ I filled it with some water, added the flower food packet the flowers came with and snipped the tough green stalks, before slipping them separately into the tall crystal vase. _Since when is he loaded? These things had to have cost him a ton, what was he thinking? He's nuts!_

When I turned around, Shikamaru was behind me offering me his elbow. "My lady," he grinned.

Getting into the spirit of his mission, I slipped my arm through the open space and followed him down the staircase to the front door. He placed my jacket over my shoulders, opened the door, and ushered me out, closing the door behind him.

Seeing my parent's cars weren't parked in the driveway, I backed up. "Wait a minute," I stated, checking my jacket pockets for my keys. Satisfied that I had had them, I continued, "Just make sure the door's locked.

He gave the handle a quick jiggle and nodded that it was indeed locked.

He led me to the passenger side of his car. "Your chariot awaits," he proclaimed, opening the door and guiding me into the black leather bucket seat.

The way he kept talking made me want to burst out laughing, "Please tell me you're not going to talk to her like that!"

He made an expression that suggested I had hurt his feelings. "What's wrong with the way I'm talking?"

"You're all, like, prim and proper. It's not you, Shika. You're not Shakespeare," I giggled, trying to compose myself as he stared at me with a look that said he didn't appreciate my honesty. I shrugged my shoulders, "Sorry! I just thought you wanted me to be honest and tell you what to do and not to do."

He carefully shut my door without saying anything, and walked behind the car to his side. I watched him in the rearview mirror, noticing just how cool and calm he seemed to be. _I guess this was a good idea for him. Practice with someone he knows and is comfortable with._

I decided I'd be nice and not tease him, no matter how funny I thought he was being.

He opened his door, slid in and shut it, all without looking at me.

_Great! Now he's angry with me._

"I'm sorry, Shika," I whispered. "I just think you should be yourself. If she can't like you for who you are, she's not worth it."

He adjusted his rearview mirror and continued to avoid my gaze. "Oh, she's worth it."

I sighed, "Ok. Whatever you say."

He backed his car out of my driveway and we drove in silence for a while. The tension was killing me, not to mention the fact I still didn't know who this girl was. I figured he would've told me by now. Curiosity got the best of me and as we took a left onto West Street, I decided to ask.

"So," I began, trying to sound innocent and without motive, "you still haven't told me who you finally asked out."

The left side of Shikamaru's lip rose slightly, as if he were smiling but trying to hide it.

I raised my eyebrows, questioning. "Well?"

His face softened and he finally began to smile, "I can't tell you."

I groaned, "Why not? It's not like I'll make fun of you."

He ignored me and flipped on the radio, ending the conversation with a Drowning Pool song. 'Let the bodies hit the floor … let the bodies hit the floor,' the singer growled through the speakers.

Knowing exactly how this song went, I turned the dial and changed the station to my favorite Miranda Lambert song 'The House that Built Me'. Of course there's a lesson in that for Shikamaru.

He turned his attention to me for a second, a little surprised I had changed the station knowing I actually liked Drowning Pool.

"First lesson," I stated holding up my index finger. "A true gentleman would allow a girl to change the radio station if she doesn't like what's playing."

He nodded, his eyes still glued to the road. "Check! Let her change the radio station." Then under his breath he muttered, "Even if the music she picks is awful."

I laughed, "Right! Even if the music is terrible! If she's happy, you'll be happy." I faced him and smoothed a stray hair away from his face, "Trust me."

He smiled, "I do trust you. That's why I asked you to do this with me."

We continued to drive towards the highway and once again curiosity got the best of me. I tried to be patient, but squirmed in my seat – _Where's he taking us?_

The song "You Belong with Me" by Taylor Swift came on, and from my peripheral I caughtShikamaru sneak a peek at me and just as quickly look away.

Looking out the window watching the end of winter's scenery pass us by, I mouthed the words to the song and kept my eyes trained on the yellow lines painted on the road.

_I'm in the room it's a typical Tuesday night, I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like, and she'll never know your story like I do_.

I pretended like I was strumming a guitar in my arms, along with the music and sang a little lower than it played through the speakers. "But she wears short skirts and I wear t-shirts, she's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers, dreaming about the day when you wake up and find…"

"That what you're looking for has been here the whole time," Shikamaru sang even louder.

We both broke out into a fit of giggles and sang together at the top of our lungs, "If you could see that I'm the one who understands you, been here all along, so why can't you see? You, you belong with me, you belong with me."

When the song was finished and a stupid commercial for some lame insurance company came on, Shikamaru turned off the radio.

"Are you still ok?" he finally asked after a moment of silence. We were still driving on the highway and all of the usual places I would have thought we were going to, had already passed us by.

"Ok about what?"

He looked at me dumbfounded, "Don't play coy, you know exactly what I'm talking about."

_Oh … he's talking about Sai._ I felt a slow stab in my chest, where my heart was. It still ached, like a bruise tender to the touch. "I'm fine!" I lied.

He took my hand with his and gave it a quick squeeze. "I know you too well, Ino. Don't lie to me."

Trying to change the subject, I smiled and asked, "So where are you taking your date, or should I say – where the heck are you taking me for this practice date?"

I could tell he didn't want to drop the subject, he wanted me to confess my pain and sorrow – like a best friend would. I just couldn't. I knew it was for the best and I could live with what happened.

"Squirt, don't change the subject," he finally said looking through his rearview mirror. He flipped on his directional and proceeded to edge his car into the next lane toward an exit ramp.

"I'm not lying," I continued to lie – _please God don't strike me dead, they're only little white lies._

He closed his eyes for a second and shook his head displeased, "When you're upset, I'm upset."

A pang of guilt swept through me, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. What are best friends for?"

Another awkward silence settled between us. I folded my arms across my chest and leaned back into the seat. The seatbelt practically cut into my neck, obviously not designed for short passengers. With my free hand I pulled it down into the folds of my arms and stared aimlessly out the window.

Buildings of all shapes and sizes passed by like a blur, still covered in late winter's snow. It was almost Spring, but cool enough to keep the snow from melting. I had absolutely no idea where we were going. None of the area surrounding us appeared familiar at all.

"Are you going to keep your date in the dark the entire time, also?" I finally asked.

He didn't answer.

"'Cause, well, it's kind of creepy not knowing where you're going with someone you're just going on a first date with."

"Don't girls like surprises?" he asked, still staring forward. Unrelenting.

I rolled my eyes, "Well yeah, but come on – give me the benefit of the doubt here. Imagine you were in her shoes. Some kid she didn't know too well asked her out, and then doesn't tell her where they're going. Kind of weird, isn't it?"

"Who said she didn't know me?" he shot back.

I sighed rather overdramatically. "Well, I still don't even know who the heck she is! I can only assume 'cause you're not being forthcoming."

He laughed, obviously pleased with his little – _rather big_ – secret. "You'll see."

"I'll see what? Are you going to get even creepier and put a blindfold on me before we walk in or something?"

He feigned a look of hurt, "I didn't know you thought of me like that, Squirt. Should I join some kind of psycho kidnapper cult or something?"

"Quit joking and just cough it up already. This is your idea and so far it's been pretty sweet and genuine – except your lack of conversation skills." I thought about that for a second, "Then again, for a first date you're both a bundle of nerves so there are a lot of awkward pauses."

He flipped on his directional again and I saw that we were turning into a parking lot behind what looked like an old theater. He didn't say a word, but kept a smile plastered on his face. He unbuckled his seatbelt, turned off the ignition and opened his car door. "I'll get your door," he said smoothly, before shutting his door and walking around the front of the car.

I smoothed the front of my shirt and waited. _Fine, I'll just go along for the ride_.

He opened my door, offered me his arm for guidance and helped me up.

"I'm pretty amazed, Shika. You've never done that before."

He didn't say anything, instead he led me to the front of the theater and just as we were about to see the sign of what was playing, he stopped me and placed his hands upon my shoulders. "Don't squeal, ok!" he stated.

"Squeal?" I asked, trying to look beyond him but he deflected my view.

"I got us tickets to see a play you've been dying to see– can you handle it?"

I could feel the excitement tingle through my body – _did he just say he bought me a ticket to my favorite play_? I nodded, trying not to show my excitement.

He looked me square in the eyes and slowly pulled away from me, revealing the marquee which proudly announced …

"Oh – my – God!" I breathed, nearly fainting.

"You said you wouldn't squeal," he warned. He pulled out two tickets from his jacket pocket and handed me one of them.

The tears in my eyes blinded my vision. I was overwhelmed with emotion. I couldn't read anything other than "Andrew Lloyd Webber presents The Phantom of the …

"How? How did you do this?" I asked, completely shocked.

A devilish grin, showing teeth and all, spread across his face. "I cannot share my tricks, it'd ruin my charm."

I laughed. Never, in the years that I've known him, has he done something like this for me. I mean, he's acknowledged my birthday and holidays with a homemade card and some kind of trinket; but theater tickets to my favorite play – make that, expensive theater tickets in the city!? I was completely bowled over.

"But … but, seriously, Shikamaru! Do you realize how much you're going to be spending on this first date, not just on your actual date – but just in practicing for it?"

I couldn't forget that we weren't on the actual date together; I was only there to help him get through it, so that he could do it for real with his new girlfriend.

"I already told you not to worry about it, you're helping me. Remember?"

I nodded slowly. Feeling another rush of emotion flow through me, I jumped up and threw my arms around his neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I breathed in his ear.

He laughed again and pulled away, "You're very welcome, Squirt. Now let go, you're giving me a backache."

We separated and I hopped up and down with pure excitement.

"We're going to see the phantom!" I squealed.

The rest of the evening went by like a whirlwind. After the play he drove us to a nearby park where we talked about what we wanted to do for summer and what we wanted to do after school.

We sat side-by-side, popping bits of cotton candy into our mouths and giggled as the sugar melted upon hitting our tongues. It was chilly, but it was fun to see the staunch faces of the people who passed by. We'd point someone out and try to figure out what was going on in that person's life.

"I'm going to guess, mid-30's, spinster and has ten cats." Shikamaru guessed as a heavy-set woman with graying hair came bounding past us.

"What about that one?" I asked, pointing to a pretty brunette in a tight fitted black dress and silver heels. Her slough eyes stared down at the concrete as she walked, hands stuffed in her black leather trench coat, and a forlorn expression wrinkled her delicate face. She continued her slow pace, oblivious of the people that bustled past her. Shikamaru sucked in his bottom lip and squinted hard. "Hmm … she's a hard one."

I stuffed another tuft of pink cotton candy in my mouth and revealed in the sweet, syrupy, cherry taste as it slid down my throat. I can't even tell you how long it had been since I had cotton candy – it had to be well over ten years.

"Come on, you're good at this," I finally said. I had an idea, but I didn't want to share it until I heard his.

"I bet," he paused as he licked some loose cotton candy from his thumb and forefinger. "I bet she's sad."

I rolled my eyes, "Well – duh, Sherlock. How'd you guess that one?"

"It's elementary my dear, Watson, elementary." He pretended to smoke on a pipe and blew out a puff of warm air before he continued, "Her eyes, they stare to the ground suggesting she doesn't wish to look up. What does one do when they're sad? They look down."

I pretended to be sad and slid the tips of my index fingers down my face from the corners of my eyes as though I were crying. "That's so sad."

"What?" Keith quipped. "So sad, that she's sad?"

I smiled, "Of course. Don't you get sad when someone else is sad around you?"

He looked away, staring off into the distance, avoiding my gaze.

"Well…"

He finally looked at me. His black eyes locked on mine and a serious expression settled on his face. "Of course I do."

"Well there you go."

He took in a breath and pulled the sleeve of his jacket up so that he could glance down at his watch. "Oh!" he said startled, sitting up from his slouched position.

"Oh?" I asked, sitting up as he had done.

He flashed me another one of his devilish smiles. "You ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"Like I'm going to tell you," he laughed.

Before I could object, he whisked me up from our perch, stuffed the remaining cloud of cotton candy into a nearby garbage can and slipped his arm through mine.

The way he did it reminded me of one of my favorite childhood movies, _The Wizard of Oz_. I couldn't help but hum the tune as we walked down the path, practically brushing past the forlorn woman in her trench coat.

"You hungry," he finally asked as we headed back toward his car.

"Eh, I'm ok."

He looked down at his watch again.

"Why do you keep doing that?" I asked when he opened his car door for me.

"Keep doing what?"

I pointed to his watch and saw his face become crimson. "Oh, that? I'm just checking to make sure we have time."

"Time? Time for what? What else have you got plotted for this evening?"

He closed my door and didn't answer me. Once again I watched him from the rearview mirror as he walked behind the car to his door. When he opened his door and sat down, I didn't give up.

"Time for what?" I repeated.

He wiped his forehead and brushed some of his hair away from his face. His once slicked back style was now letting go, springing some of his blonde locks every which way.

I poked his shoulder, "Hello?"

He turned to me, his left hand squeezing the steering wheel, "What?"

"Where are we going now?"

He laughed. It wasn't his usual, best friend laugh; it was throatier, so much more masculine. Something inside me ached, but I didn't know why exactly.

"You're not going to do this to her, right?"

"You already asked me that didn't you?"

"You keep avoiding my questions with more questions, just answer me!"

He shook his head.

"You can't do that to a girl!" I growled. I wasn't really angry, more irritated than anything. Me and surprises don't mix. I don't like them and he knew that. Why was he purposely being this way, it was so out of character.

He turned the key in the ignition and revved the engine. "I promise you, I'll tell you when we're just about there."

I folded my arms across my chest and jutted out my chin, pouting. "Fine."

He laughed again, obviously relishing in this little game of torture.

"Don't laugh at me," I grumbled.

"I can't help it, you're just too cute."

_Whoa! Whoa, what was that?_

"I'm what?" I asked, hoping he'd repeat himself.

He looked at me blankly for a second and then turned his attention back to the road, "I said you're funny."

Not wanting to push the subject, I flipped on the radio and sat back in the seat watching as twilight began to set in the sky. The colors were so beautiful. Pinks and blues and purples, there was even a hint of orange in there. It was like one of those gorgeous Bob Ross paintings you'd see him teaching you how to create on PBS.

I sighed.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

I opened my eyes and twisted to face Shikamaru, to watch him as he drove. "I was just thinking, that's all."

"Thinking about what?"

I shrugged, "Nothing important."

We sat in silence. Only the hum from the engine and an old song by the Beatles faded in and out from the speakers.

Before I knew it, we were parked and he was tapping me on my shoulder.

"Sheesh … I didn't mean to put you to sleep," he joked, holding out his hand for me to take it.

I yawned and stretched my arms out, not even realizing I had fallen asleep. When I looked out the door where he stood, I realized it was now too dark to see anything. I missed sunset. I was a little disappointed.

"I'm sorry." My voice was thick with sleep still and I tried to clear my throat, but couldn't.

He continued to laugh at me.

"I don't care," he said shutting my door and once again looping his arm though mine. "I get that you had your excitement with seeing the Phantom, you needed some shut eye, no biggie."

I couldn't help but yawn again.

"The night's almost over," he whispered, his voice low and husky.

"I think you're really going to impress her," I said, trying to walk but I kept stumbling over what felt like bricks. My feet felt so heavy. They tingled slightly like they had fallen asleep.

"Can you walk alright?"

I nodded, forgetting he probably couldn't see me all too well in the darkness. "Are we almost there?"

"Mmhmm."

I stumbled again, this time my knee slammed down upon the gravely surface.

"Ouch!" I cried out in pain. I knelt over and tried to feel around my knee to see if the fall had sliced open my jeans. I could feel little bits of pebbles imbedded in my skin and the cool air kissed the scraped flesh. "Damn it," I muttered, squeezing my fist in frustration.

"Oh, crap, I'm sorry! Are you ok? I didn't see that there!" he bent over me and tried to see what had happened.

The throbbing pain in my leg began to ebb and was once again replaced by the annoying tingling sensation in my foot.

I got to my feet and hobbled forward, trying not to put any pressure on my wounded leg. Just stepping down on my tingling feet, the pins and needles sensation went coursing through my body like lightening.

"Do you need me to carry you?" Shikamaru asked, a hint of worry escaping from his tone.

I brushed his hand away as he began to slide it up my back, guiding me towards him. "Nah, I'm a big girl. I'll be fine."

We continued walking side by side in silence. Up in the distance a light could be seen filtering through a partially opened door.

"There it is," shikamaru stated and I could tell in the darkness he had been pointing. The rustling of his jacket gave it away.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You'll see."

We continued further and I hobbled along trying to match his pace, which as soon as he saw the light ahead he had started to speed up a little. I tried to keep up, but he kept going faster and faster. Luckily the pins and needle sensation was all but gone, the only aching feeling came from my skinned knee.

"Here," he stopped abruptly. He grabbed my arms and, before I could protest, flipped me onto his back, piggy-back style. I clung to his neck and wrapped my legs around his waist, as he loped down what appeared to be a sand bank. Mid-way during our descent, I could smell the scent of the ocean water and hear the waves lapping against the shore. We were at a beach.

Breathing heavy, "We're almost there," I heard him say.

The closer we got to the light, the more I realized where we were. Standing before us, in the darkness, was a tall white structure.

"A lighthouse," I breathed. "You brought me to a lighthouse?"

"Mmhmm," I heard him sound as he moved closer to the light. He didn't open his mouth; instead my hands felt the vibration from his Adam's apple.

A thrill rushed through me. I felt so special. But just as quickly, I remembered this wasn't really for me. This was for his date. He was practicing for his date.

He stepped up the stone pathway that lead up to the lighthouse entrance, leaned backward to let me down and stretched his arms out above him. I smiled as I heard his back crack and pop with his bones set back in place.

"You're getting old," I joked.

A light rounded passed us from the lighthouse lantern and I could tell he was smiling.

"Shall we?" he asked, holding his arm out for me to follow.

I took his hand and followed him up to the entrance of the lighthouse. Inside sat a romantic table for two. A lit candelabrum sat in the middle of white linen tablecloth casting shadows along the walls and up the winding staircase. Matching plates, sterling silver utensils and crystal stems glistened.

"Wow," I whispered, partially covering my mouth with my hand. I couldn't believe how romantic Shika really was. This was definitely a side of him I've never, ever seen before.

He grinned at my surprised expression and pulled a chair out for me to sit.

"Did you make everything yourself?" I asked.

He nodded and pulled out a large wicker basket from beneath the staircase.

I couldn't take it anymore. Emotions clouded my judgment and hormones took hold of me. Before he could set the food on the plate, I got up and stood in front of him. I took his hands into mine and searched his eyes.

"Today has been wonderful, Shika. I … I don't know what's coming over me …"

Before I could finish my thought, I felt Shikamaru's lips on mine. His hot breath caressed my skin and I closed my eyes, giving in to him.

He slowly pulled away from me, but kept his arms tightly wrapped around my waist, "I have wanted to do that for so long, you don't even know."

I felt warm, fuzzy and knew instantly I felt the same way. Perhaps I've always been in love with him, but never realized it. Can someone be friends with someone for so long and not even know they were meant to be together?

"This will change everything," I whispered, longing to feel his lips upon mine again.

"It doesn't change anything, just makes it so much better."

"But what about your date?" I asked. My head cleared slightly and my conscience kicked in riddling my thoughts with guilt.

He stared into my eyes and softly chuckled, "Don't you get it yet?"

I shook my head; obviously I missed something very important.

"It's been you all along," he stated, his voice low and throaty.

Before I could speak, he was once again kissing me. With one quick motion, he carefully lowered me to the floor. I didn't even think. I could only feel…

_Rrriiinngg …_

My eyes shot open. What was that sound?

_Rrriiinngg …_

I stared up a little surprised to see everything seemed so bright, so … so sunny. Groggy, I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

_Rrriiinngg …_

When I opened them, it only took me a second to realize I was no longer in a beautiful lighthouse kissing Shikamaru. I was in my bedroom, on the floor as I must have fallen out of bed. A feeling of sadness swept through me. I pulled my knees to my chest and saw that they were pretty banged up from the fall. It all made sense now.

_Rrriiinngg…_

With a sigh, I lifted myself up using my bed frame to steady myself. The phone was ringing …

It had all been a dream.

I shuffled to the phone and stared down at the receiver before I finally whispered, "Hello?"

"Hey…"

I closed my eyes and crumpled to the floor disappointed it wasn't who I had hoped for. Disappointed it wasn't Keith on the other end. "Hey, Sai."

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"No you're not," I whispered back, placing the handset back on to its cradle.

Talk about déjà vu, and I knew exactly what I needed to do.

I lifted the handset and dialed a number that was all too familiar to me. My heart fluttered in my chest as I set it against my ear.

Riiiinnng

Riiinnnnggg

Riinn—

"Hello?"

I swallowed hard, and remembered the dream. Remembered how good it felt being in his arms, the feeling of his lips on mine, his breath against my neck…

"Hello?" he asked again. "Squirt?"

"I love you, Shika, and I think I always have," I cried.

Silence…

My throat tightened and my heart no longer fluttered; it raced, beating frantically within my ribcage. I never thought I'd feel this way about Shikamaru, and now the fear of rejection was almost too much to bear.

I heard him clear his throat and with a cracking voice he said, "Took you long enough, Ino." He paused. "I've always loved you too."

That's it! It's official. The lipstick scribble 'Ino and Sasuke forever' on the bathroom stall can be painted over. Can't say I'm in shock. It's been obvious for a while, but I guess I chose to ignore it even though it was staring me right in the face. I mean, _what guy could resist a girl like Sakura falling to the floor at his feet, as if he were a god?_ It's not _his_ fault her boobs practically spilled out of her low-cut Gucci sweater in the middle of chemistry – _thanks to her investment in Scott's brand tissue paper and heavy duty Scotch tape, I might add_. And it's certainly not _his_ fault he's a dumb, old, stupid jerk-head who falls for cheap, old floozies like Sakura either. His "lower" brain was obviously in control in this situation and I can't compete with that. But hey, maybe this is a sign I need to be single for a while. There's nothing wrong with being alone; at lot of famous women do fabulously well without a dumb man in the picture. Look at Sandra Bullock! She's sexy, sophisticated, and rich. She doesn't need a stinking man to be happy. Let me back up. My name is Ino Yamanaka. I'm a sixteen year old junior at Konoha high school. I've lived in this slow "there's nothing to do" town all of my boring life. My father, Inoichi,grew up here too. You can call us "townies" because if you were to look up 'townie' in a dictionary, you'd see our Christmas picture from like ten years ago. My best friend since practically diapers, Shikamaru Nara, is clumped in the same group. His situation is actually worse than mine –_even his grandparents and great-grandparents were from here._

My life was easy. Predictable. School, work, Shika's house, home, and repeat. It'd been like that hmmm … forever! Well up until the new kid, Sai, asked me out. I couldn't resist him. He was new. Different. Not to mention totally, breathtakingly, handsome.

I was at my locker, another typical Tuesday, getting my history book from the cave of darkness (also known as the top shelf). Using the books from my previous classes on the floor as a boost I stood on my tip-toes trying to reach it. I'm really short, a squirt Shika says. Grappling at the loose papers and text books above, I groaned loudly as I broke into a sweat.

"Hey, you need help?" Sai had asked, leaning against the locker beside mine. His heavily-lashed Onyx eyes twinkled in the horrible fluorescent lighting, a dimpled smile played upon his lips.

I nearly fainted. Why was _he_ talking to me?

"Well? Do you?" he asked again.

"Uh-uh, sure," I had stammered. And that was the beginning. I was completely smitten.

He reached over me and grabbed my history book effortlessly.

"Thanks," I said rather sheepishly clutching my brown bag covered history book to my chest. My heart pounded against my ribcage and I prayed to God I didn't say or do anything stupid.

"No problem." He flashed me another smile and ran his hands through his tousled jet black hair.

He was so handsome. I watched, still clinging to my book, as he backed up. His eyes stayed trained on mine until he turned and walked down the hall toward his next class. I held my breath, when he peeked over his shoulder at me just before he walked through the door.

When he was finally out of view, I backed into my locker accidently slamming my head against the closed door. The sound of clanging metal ricocheted down the hall, but I didn't feel a thing. I was numb, floating.

"What's up, Squirt?"

Of course the only thing that could pull me from cloud nine back into reality would be, my bestest friend, Shikamaru. I looked up at him with dreamy eyes and he knew instantly something happened.

"He'll break your heart, Squirt," he warned. "Boys…men, whatever you want to call us, we have other intentions – always."

I laughed and slipped the padlock through the locker handle, giving the spinner a quick twist. "What's your deal then?"

He looped his long arm over my shoulder and whispered in my ear as we walked toward our next class, "If I told you, I'd have to kill you."

The seriousness of his tone made me laugh even harder. Any thought of romance between us was completely and utterly, out of the equation. We were like siblings.

"What?" he had asked, feigning a look of disbelief, "Do you not believe I can break hearts?"

I nearly choked. "Ha!" I sputtered, "You … you, Shikamaru Nara, breaking girls' hearts?"

With wide eyes and pointing to his chest, he nodded. "Yes, me! I can break hearts just like the rest of them."

I shook my head, "You don't have a breaking heart bone in your body. You'd be like putty in some girl's hands. You're the type of boy who needs to worry about getting the _wrong_ girl."

His brows shot up and a devilish smile creased his normally chiseled features. "Oh, intriguing. I like naughty girls," he growled seductively.

"Oh-my-God," I groaned. "That's not what I meant, and you know it!"

He didn't have a chance to respond because we reached our next class. I took my seat and tried hard to pay attention, but my mind was stuck on the image of Sais's gorgeous eyes and dimpled smile. Learning about Gettysburg didn't have a chance against studying every nook and cranny of Sai's handsome face; or against the constant analysis of our brief, but tantalizing, conversation. I told myself I would study extra hard at home after work. No television time for me.

It wasn't that day Sai asked me out; he waited a week. He kept me guessing as to if he'd pop the question, and I was just about to give up hope when he pulled me aside after lunch the following Wednesday.

"Hey, Ino," he had called after me, while Shikamaru and I walked side-by-side down the hall toward the gymnasium. "Wait up!"

Shika gave me a look that said 'don't you dare', but I waved him off and stayed back, allowing Sai to catch up. I'd hear about it later, but I didn't care. All I wanted to hear was Sai's voice.

He was panting when he finally reached where I was standing in front of the trophy case. He bent over, resting his hands on his knees and looked up at me.

"So, uh," he began, "there's going to be a get together at my buddy Naruto's house this Friday."

I didn't say anything, though I slowly released the breath I held because my chest ached with anticipation. _This is it!_

"So, if you're not busy or anything, you can come."

My heart nearly exploded like dynamite. I nodded, not thinking, barely breathing, "Sure."

He stood up, towering over me, and smiled. "Great. I'll see you there."

I nodded, biting my tongue to keep from yelling 'I love you, Sai' at the top of my lungs.

He nodded back and that was it. We were inseparable after that. I spent every waking free moment with him. Lunch, the walk home – he actually drove me home –, after work, and every weekend. Needless to say Shikamaru was not pleased.

Several months into our relationship I had a moment to actually chill at Shika's house because Sai was at a track meet in another town. I didn't bring my relationship up, and could tell Shikamaru was purposely avoiding mentioning it as well. We pretended like nothing was different, like I hadn't spent any time away from him. We acted like we always had on a normal, boring Saturday afternoon. It was his mother who brought it up and created a heated conversation between the two of us.

"He's a jerk," Shikamaru hissed vehemently.

"You don't even know him, don't judge!"

"You're not in the locker room when they're talking about you! I hear everything … every nitty-gritty detail, and it's disgusting."

I blushed. _What was he talking about_?

"I don't know what you're talking about. Sai and I haven't done anything, not that it's any of your business!"

The color in Shikamaru's face drained and I could see worry lines creasing his forehead, "If he's not doing the things he's describing to you, then who's he doing it with?"

I shrugged my shoulders. A sickening feeling squeezed my gut. _Who was Sai talking about then_?

"Maybe he's just trying to play off tough or something?" I suggested. My throat was tight, and my voice came out high pitched and shrilly.

"I don't think so," Shika shook his head and rolled his eyes. "He's definitely talking about stuff he's done. If it's not with you, then it's some other girl."

I pursed my lips and shook my foot nervously, "He wouldn't cheat, how could he? We're always together!"

Shikamaru rested his back against his pillow and folded his hands behind his head, "You're not together right now, are you?"

"No," I shook my head. "But he's at a track meet out of town."

A smirk spread across Shikamaru's face, "You so sure about that?"

I gulped. Was shika trying to be a jerk because he disliked Sai, or was he trying to show me something? I didn't know and didn't really want to know.

Sigh…

That was the beginning of the end. After that day, I noticed things unraveling in our courtship. Little things at first, like catching him doing a once-up of Sakura as she walked by our lunch table wearing nothing more than a long, blue-striped, jersey shirt and tan leggings. She looked ready to hop into bed, not to be at school or in public. I caught him licking his lips and staring at her like she was a piece of meat or something.

Then the bigger things started to happen, like him not showing up for lunch or him telling me his mom wanted him to stay home over the weekend. It was in my face, but I chose to ignore it, telling myself everything was ok and I had nothing to worry about.

Shikamaru kept it up, kept rubbing salt in the wound. Despite the fact I didn't want to hear them, he'd tell me every horrifying, detailed story he had heard in the locker room. There were stories of licorice panties, steamy hot-tubs, and of all-night ragers. Things I never would do let alone think of, and Shika knew it.

I didn't cry. The phone rang and I answered it, knowing it was Sai. Knowing it was our last conversation. Fully aware of where he had been the night before. Fully aware of what he was going to say to me, and nearly said the words exactly as he spoke them.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"No you're not," I whispered back, placing the handset back in its cradle.

I was sitting on the living room floor with my back against the wall that separated it from the kitchen. My bare feet slid effortlessly against the cool grain of the hardwood and I could hear the television blaring from my parent's bedroom.

I didn't want to move. I wanted to sit here and think. On one hand, I wanted it to work out so badly. I wanted him to wait just a little bit longer, to give our love a little more time to grow. I wanted to go to prom. But on the other hand, he was a cheater and I deserved better than that. Deep down I was ok with what happened.

My thoughts were cut short as the phone rang beside me. Thinking it was Sai calling me back to tell me it was all a big joke, and not wanting to appear desperate, I didn't answer it right away.

"Ino?" my dad called from her bedroom.

"Yeah, Dad?"

"Are you going to get the phone?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes,Dad."

"Well then get it! That infernal ringing is giving me a headache."

Not wanting to listen to him moan and groan, I picked up the handset and tilted my head, holding the phone between the crook of my neck and my shoulder, freeing my hands.

"Hello?"

"Squirt?"

I held my hands up in front of me, with my palms facing out, and examined the chipped paint on my nails. No need to polish them now, who did I need to impress? Myself?

"Yeah, what? You calling to gloat?"

There was a pause of silence.

"No. I don't have anything to gloat about."

I picked at the paint that remained stuck to my thumb, "You sure about that, Shika. You don't play dumb well, you know."

Another pause.

"Listen, Ino," he began after taking in a deep breath. "I didn't call to bring you down any more than I already have."

Just by his tone I knew I was in for a long winded speech and prepared myself by lying on the floor, resting my head on an old pile of phone books. "Whatever," I said feeling hopeful my nonchalance would get him to drop whatever it was he was going to shove in my face.

"I don't want to say _I told you so_ or rub salt in the wound, but you know the truth and you knew it way back when."

"Uh-huh." _O-o-o-k, so nonchalance wasn't going to work_.

"All I'm trying to say is Sai breaking up with you shouldn't be a surprise. You've been expecting this for some time now."

"Mmhmm." _So much for not pouring salt in the wound, why don't you squeeze some lemon in there too while you're at it, Shikamaru._

"I just want things to go back to where they were. I want you to be the same old, happy Squirt I've known and loved all these years. Don't let some fool like Sai make you feel any different."

"Much to your chagrin, Keith, I'm actually ok with it."

Silence.

"Did you hear me?" I asked, twirling my fingers in the curls of the phone cord.

"Mmhmm."

"Well? What's with the silence?"

"I … I guess I thought I'd have to pick up the pieces."

I shook my head forgetting he couldn't see me. "No. I'm fine. Really, I am."

"Ok."

"Ok." I heard the television click off from my parents' bedroom which meant I only had minutes left to spare before I got scolded for being on the telephone so late. "Well, hey, my parents are going to bed so I better talk to you later, ok?" I sat up and started to put down the handset.

"Wait, give me a sec. I have a question for you."

The urgency of his tone made me stop and listen.

"Ok, shoot."

"I – uh – I've got a date and, well, I'm not sure what to do. Can you help me?" his voice trembled and it made me laugh. Something I haven't done in, what felt like, a long time.

"Sure, Shika, I'll help you."

I could hear his sigh of relief. Since when did he get so nervous about dating?

"Well, I've really got to go. I don't need to get grounded and dumped on the same night," I joked.

He laughed too. A low, throaty laugh, which wasn't one I recognized him ever doing before. "Sounds good! I'll be over in the afternoon."

I heard the click of him hanging up and I replaced the handset back in its cradle. I didn't want to dwell on the fact I'm single and Shikamaru _all of a sudden_ has a date. I didn't want it to bother me that I'll be by myself, while everyone else will have someone. Instead, I shuffled into the kitchen, grabbed a bowl, spoon, and a carton of ice cream, before walking back to my room. This night definitely deserved an ice cream counseling session.

I slipped on my comfy pajamas, the ones with monkeys eating peppermint sticks, and climbed into bed. Feeling lazy, I didn't bother scooping the ice cream into the bowl. Instead I scraped it from the carton and shoveled it into my mouth as fast as I could, pausing only when my brain screamed from the cold. Hopping up and down on my mattress, fanning my face, I decided maybe ice cream wasn't the best therapy.

I don't remember when I finally fell asleep, nor did I remember when or what woke me up. When my eyes opened, I twisted around to look at my alarm clock, from habit, and nearly had a heart attack. 11:34 in neon green numbers practically screamed you're late. I know I had a rough night, but holy cow! Why didn't my parents wake me up?

Expecting Shikamaru to show up any minute, I jumped out of bed into the shower. The warm water falling on my back made everything seem so much better. I didn't even realize how badly my head and neck hurt. When I was finished, I wrapped a large green bath towel around my body and twisted my hair up into a hair clip.

Passing the large window in the hallway, I noticed Shikamaru's beat up, red hatchback pull into the driveway. I quickened my step and slammed my bedroom door shut. Tossing the towel to the side, I skirted over to my bureau and pulled out a pair of sweats and a tank top. I threw my clothes on and gave my hair a quick pat down with the towel before carefully swiping a brush through it.

I looked out my bedroom window and watched as Shikamaru opened his car door._Good!_ I was fast enough to beat him to the door. As he lifted his hand to knock, I opened the door with a smile. His surprised expression made me laugh, but not before I caught a glimpse of his get-up.

"What the heck are you wearing?" I asked, eyeing him up and down.

He raised his arms out to the side and looked down conciliatorily, "What? You don't think this is a nice outfit?"

I held my hand to my mouth to keep from blurting out something mean.

He stuck his tongue out at me and pushed past me. "Whatever."

I watched him walk up the stairs to the living room and followed behind him – our house is a split level ranch and the living room, dining room, kitchen and two bedrooms were upstairs. My dad's office and a family room were downstairs, but rarely used.

I had to admit, even to myself, that he looked quite handsome. His black hair was pulled up into a spikey ponytail showing his clean-shaven face, and the suit he wore fit him quite nicely, accentuating his athletic build.

"What's with the fancy clothes? Are you picking her up when you leave here?" I asked tugging his arm and pulling him to my room.

"No," he began, as I closed my bedroom door and hopped on to my bed. He followed behind me and pulled his pant legs up before sitting down. "Hear me out…"

I laughed at seeing his striped socks. "What? You didn't have any fancy suit socks, huh?" I interrupted.

He looked down at his socks and smiled, "Maybe I like these socks."

I rolled my eyes, "You're funny, you know that right?"

He ignored me and scooted further up my bed. "So, here's the deal – I'm clueless and I really like this girl. I figure, let's pretend you're her."

The more he referred to 'her' the more I wanted to know who 'her' was. _Not that I was jealous or anything, because I wasn't._

"So, my idea is, I take you out where I'm going to take her and sort of like … practice," he finished, looking at me for a response.

What could be the harm in that? "Seems like a silly idea to me," I said. "But whatever floats your boat."

He smiled and pulled me off my bed, "Good! Get changed."

I groaned, curling my lip in protest. "Why do I have to get dressed up? Isn't this dressed enough?"

No. Get dressed, we're going out in public. You need to dress better than that," he pointed to my grey sweats and pink tank top.

"Fine, I'll get dressed up," I surrendered.

He gave me a quick shoulder squeeze and opened my bedroom door. "Thank you."

I waved him away over my shoulder and opened my closet. Sighing I pulled out a pair of jeans and pink cotton button-down. This is as fancy as I was going to give, and he'd just have to deal with it.

I got dressed, pulled my long blonde hair into a French braid and slipped on my black mules. I liked them the most out of all of my shoes, because they made me two inches taller

When I finally opened my door and walked back into the living room, I was a little surprised to see Shikamaru standing there. I narrowed my eyes, looking at him suspiciously. _Why isn't he sitting down?_

He stood there, waiting, with a goofy smile plastered across his face. He had his arms behind his back and I felt my jaw drop when he slowly pulled them out, presenting me with a bouquet of the most beautiful, blood red, roses I've ever seen. They were breathtaking!

"What are those?"

"Well, duh! They're for you," he said handing them to me, and stepped back as I stared wide-eyed at them.

"Well that's just so sweet, but…why?"

He rolled his eyes, "I told you I wanted to practice, didn't I?"

I felt my cheeks flush. Why was I so embarrassed?

"Well, yeah, but you didn't have to buy me roses!"

"If I'm going to pull it off right the first time, I've got to practice. Right?" he cocked his head to the side and stuck his hands in his jacket pockets.

I nodded, "I guess so, but these things must have cost a fortune!"

He shook his finger at me tsking, "That's not something for you to worry about."

With a deep breath, I resigned to bringing the beautiful flowers into the kitchen to see if my mother had a vase to set them in. Luckily, she had one out already on the counter. _How convenient._ I filled it with some water, added the flower food packet the flowers came with and snipped the tough green stalks, before slipping them separately into the tall crystal vase. _Since when is he loaded? These things had to have cost him a ton, what was he thinking? He's nuts!_

When I turned around, Shikamaru was behind me offering me his elbow. "My lady," he grinned.

Getting into the spirit of his mission, I slipped my arm through the open space and followed him down the staircase to the front door. He placed my jacket over my shoulders, opened the door, and ushered me out, closing the door behind him.

Seeing my parent's cars weren't parked in the driveway, I backed up. "Wait a minute," I stated, checking my jacket pockets for my keys. Satisfied that I had had them, I continued, "Just make sure the door's locked.

He gave the handle a quick jiggle and nodded that it was indeed locked.

He led me to the passenger side of his car. "Your chariot awaits," he proclaimed, opening the door and guiding me into the black leather bucket seat.

The way he kept talking made me want to burst out laughing, "Please tell me you're not going to talk to her like that!"

He made an expression that suggested I had hurt his feelings. "What's wrong with the way I'm talking?"

"You're all, like, prim and proper. It's not you, Shika. You're not Shakespeare," I giggled, trying to compose myself as he stared at me with a look that said he didn't appreciate my honesty. I shrugged my shoulders, "Sorry! I just thought you wanted me to be honest and tell you what to do and not to do."

He carefully shut my door without saying anything, and walked behind the car to his side. I watched him in the rearview mirror, noticing just how cool and calm he seemed to be. _I guess this was a good idea for him. Practice with someone he knows and is comfortable with._

I decided I'd be nice and not tease him, no matter how funny I thought he was being.

He opened his door, slid in and shut it, all without looking at me.

_Great! Now he's angry with me._

"I'm sorry, Shika," I whispered. "I just think you should be yourself. If she can't like you for who you are, she's not worth it."

He adjusted his rearview mirror and continued to avoid my gaze. "Oh, she's worth it."

I sighed, "Ok. Whatever you say."

He backed his car out of my driveway and we drove in silence for a while. The tension was killing me, not to mention the fact I still didn't know who this girl was. I figured he would've told me by now. Curiosity got the best of me and as we took a left onto West Street, I decided to ask.

"So," I began, trying to sound innocent and without motive, "you still haven't told me who you finally asked out."

The left side of Shikamaru's lip rose slightly, as if he were smiling but trying to hide it.

I raised my eyebrows, questioning. "Well?"

His face softened and he finally began to smile, "I can't tell you."

I groaned, "Why not? It's not like I'll make fun of you."

He ignored me and flipped on the radio, ending the conversation with a Drowning Pool song. 'Let the bodies hit the floor … let the bodies hit the floor,' the singer growled through the speakers.

Knowing exactly how this song went, I turned the dial and changed the station to my favorite Miranda Lambert song 'The House that Built Me'. Of course there's a lesson in that for Shikamaru.

He turned his attention to me for a second, a little surprised I had changed the station knowing I actually liked Drowning Pool.

"First lesson," I stated holding up my index finger. "A true gentleman would allow a girl to change the radio station if she doesn't like what's playing."

He nodded, his eyes still glued to the road. "Check! Let her change the radio station." Then under his breath he muttered, "Even if the music she picks is awful."

I laughed, "Right! Even if the music is terrible! If she's happy, you'll be happy." I faced him and smoothed a stray hair away from his face, "Trust me."

He smiled, "I do trust you. That's why I asked you to do this with me."

We continued to drive towards the highway and once again curiosity got the best of me. I tried to be patient, but squirmed in my seat – _Where's he taking us?_

The song "You Belong with Me" by Taylor Swift came on, and from my peripheral I caughtShikamaru sneak a peek at me and just as quickly look away.

Looking out the window watching the end of winter's scenery pass us by, I mouthed the words to the song and kept my eyes trained on the yellow lines painted on the road.

_I'm in the room it's a typical Tuesday night, I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like, and she'll never know your story like I do_.

I pretended like I was strumming a guitar in my arms, along with the music and sang a little lower than it played through the speakers. "But she wears short skirts and I wear t-shirts, she's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers, dreaming about the day when you wake up and find…"

"That what you're looking for has been here the whole time," Shikamaru sang even louder.

We both broke out into a fit of giggles and sang together at the top of our lungs, "If you could see that I'm the one who understands you, been here all along, so why can't you see? You, you belong with me, you belong with me."

When the song was finished and a stupid commercial for some lame insurance company came on, Shikamaru turned off the radio.

"Are you still ok?" he finally asked after a moment of silence. We were still driving on the highway and all of the usual places I would have thought we were going to, had already passed us by.

"Ok about what?"

He looked at me dumbfounded, "Don't play coy, you know exactly what I'm talking about."

_Oh … he's talking about Sai._ I felt a slow stab in my chest, where my heart was. It still ached, like a bruise tender to the touch. "I'm fine!" I lied.

He took my hand with his and gave it a quick squeeze. "I know you too well, Ino. Don't lie to me."

Trying to change the subject, I smiled and asked, "So where are you taking your date, or should I say – where the heck are you taking me for this practice date?"

I could tell he didn't want to drop the subject, he wanted me to confess my pain and sorrow – like a best friend would. I just couldn't. I knew it was for the best and I could live with what happened.

"Squirt, don't change the subject," he finally said looking through his rearview mirror. He flipped on his directional and proceeded to edge his car into the next lane toward an exit ramp.

"I'm not lying," I continued to lie – _please God don't strike me dead, they're only little white lies._

He closed his eyes for a second and shook his head displeased, "When you're upset, I'm upset."

A pang of guilt swept through me, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. What are best friends for?"

Another awkward silence settled between us. I folded my arms across my chest and leaned back into the seat. The seatbelt practically cut into my neck, obviously not designed for short passengers. With my free hand I pulled it down into the folds of my arms and stared aimlessly out the window.

Buildings of all shapes and sizes passed by like a blur, still covered in late winter's snow. It was almost Spring, but cool enough to keep the snow from melting. I had absolutely no idea where we were going. None of the area surrounding us appeared familiar at all.

"Are you going to keep your date in the dark the entire time, also?" I finally asked.

He didn't answer.

"'Cause, well, it's kind of creepy not knowing where you're going with someone you're just going on a first date with."

"Don't girls like surprises?" he asked, still staring forward. Unrelenting.

I rolled my eyes, "Well yeah, but come on – give me the benefit of the doubt here. Imagine you were in her shoes. Some kid she didn't know too well asked her out, and then doesn't tell her where they're going. Kind of weird, isn't it?"

"Who said she didn't know me?" he shot back.

I sighed rather overdramatically. "Well, I still don't even know who the heck she is! I can only assume 'cause you're not being forthcoming."

He laughed, obviously pleased with his little – _rather big_ – secret. "You'll see."

"I'll see what? Are you going to get even creepier and put a blindfold on me before we walk in or something?"

He feigned a look of hurt, "I didn't know you thought of me like that, Squirt. Should I join some kind of psycho kidnapper cult or something?"

"Quit joking and just cough it up already. This is your idea and so far it's been pretty sweet and genuine – except your lack of conversation skills." I thought about that for a second, "Then again, for a first date you're both a bundle of nerves so there are a lot of awkward pauses."

He flipped on his directional again and I saw that we were turning into a parking lot behind what looked like an old theater. He didn't say a word, but kept a smile plastered on his face. He unbuckled his seatbelt, turned off the ignition and opened his car door. "I'll get your door," he said smoothly, before shutting his door and walking around the front of the car.

I smoothed the front of my shirt and waited. _Fine, I'll just go along for the ride_.

He opened my door, offered me his arm for guidance and helped me up.

"I'm pretty amazed, Shika. You've never done that before."

He didn't say anything, instead he led me to the front of the theater and just as we were about to see the sign of what was playing, he stopped me and placed his hands upon my shoulders. "Don't squeal, ok!" he stated.

"Squeal?" I asked, trying to look beyond him but he deflected my view.

"I got us tickets to see a play you've been dying to see– can you handle it?"

I could feel the excitement tingle through my body – _did he just say he bought me a ticket to my favorite play_? I nodded, trying not to show my excitement.

He looked me square in the eyes and slowly pulled away from me, revealing the marquee which proudly announced …

"Oh – my – God!" I breathed, nearly fainting.

"You said you wouldn't squeal," he warned. He pulled out two tickets from his jacket pocket and handed me one of them.

The tears in my eyes blinded my vision. I was overwhelmed with emotion. I couldn't read anything other than "Andrew Lloyd Webber presents The Phantom of the …

"How? How did you do this?" I asked, completely shocked.

A devilish grin, showing teeth and all, spread across his face. "I cannot share my tricks, it'd ruin my charm."

I laughed. Never, in the years that I've known him, has he done something like this for me. I mean, he's acknowledged my birthday and holidays with a homemade card and some kind of trinket; but theater tickets to my favorite play – make that, expensive theater tickets in the city!? I was completely bowled over.

"But … but, seriously, Shikamaru! Do you realize how much you're going to be spending on this first date, not just on your actual date – but just in practicing for it?"

I couldn't forget that we weren't on the actual date together; I was only there to help him get through it, so that he could do it for real with his new girlfriend.

"I already told you not to worry about it, you're helping me. Remember?"

I nodded slowly. Feeling another rush of emotion flow through me, I jumped up and threw my arms around his neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I breathed in his ear.

He laughed again and pulled away, "You're very welcome, Squirt. Now let go, you're giving me a backache."

We separated and I hopped up and down with pure excitement.

"We're going to see the phantom!" I squealed.

The rest of the evening went by like a whirlwind. After the play he drove us to a nearby park where we talked about what we wanted to do for summer and what we wanted to do after school.

We sat side-by-side, popping bits of cotton candy into our mouths and giggled as the sugar melted upon hitting our tongues. It was chilly, but it was fun to see the staunch faces of the people who passed by. We'd point someone out and try to figure out what was going on in that person's life.

"I'm going to guess, mid-30's, spinster and has ten cats." Shikamaru guessed as a heavy-set woman with graying hair came bounding past us.

"What about that one?" I asked, pointing to a pretty brunette in a tight fitted black dress and silver heels. Her slough eyes stared down at the concrete as she walked, hands stuffed in her black leather trench coat, and a forlorn expression wrinkled her delicate face. She continued her slow pace, oblivious of the people that bustled past her. Shikamaru sucked in his bottom lip and squinted hard. "Hmm … she's a hard one."

I stuffed another tuft of pink cotton candy in my mouth and revealed in the sweet, syrupy, cherry taste as it slid down my throat. I can't even tell you how long it had been since I had cotton candy – it had to be well over ten years.

"Come on, you're good at this," I finally said. I had an idea, but I didn't want to share it until I heard his.

"I bet," he paused as he licked some loose cotton candy from his thumb and forefinger. "I bet she's sad."

I rolled my eyes, "Well – duh, Sherlock. How'd you guess that one?"

"It's elementary my dear, Watson, elementary." He pretended to smoke on a pipe and blew out a puff of warm air before he continued, "Her eyes, they stare to the ground suggesting she doesn't wish to look up. What does one do when they're sad? They look down."

I pretended to be sad and slid the tips of my index fingers down my face from the corners of my eyes as though I were crying. "That's so sad."

"What?" Keith quipped. "So sad, that she's sad?"

I smiled, "Of course. Don't you get sad when someone else is sad around you?"

He looked away, staring off into the distance, avoiding my gaze.

"Well…"

He finally looked at me. His black eyes locked on mine and a serious expression settled on his face. "Of course I do."

"Well there you go."

He took in a breath and pulled the sleeve of his jacket up so that he could glance down at his watch. "Oh!" he said startled, sitting up from his slouched position.

"Oh?" I asked, sitting up as he had done.

He flashed me another one of his devilish smiles. "You ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"Like I'm going to tell you," he laughed.

Before I could object, he whisked me up from our perch, stuffed the remaining cloud of cotton candy into a nearby garbage can and slipped his arm through mine.

The way he did it reminded me of one of my favorite childhood movies, _The Wizard of Oz_. I couldn't help but hum the tune as we walked down the path, practically brushing past the forlorn woman in her trench coat.

"You hungry," he finally asked as we headed back toward his car.

"Eh, I'm ok."

He looked down at his watch again.

"Why do you keep doing that?" I asked when he opened his car door for me.

"Keep doing what?"

I pointed to his watch and saw his face become crimson. "Oh, that? I'm just checking to make sure we have time."

"Time? Time for what? What else have you got plotted for this evening?"

He closed my door and didn't answer me. Once again I watched him from the rearview mirror as he walked behind the car to his door. When he opened his door and sat down, I didn't give up.

"Time for what?" I repeated.

He wiped his forehead and brushed some of his hair away from his face. His once slicked back style was now letting go, springing some of his blonde locks every which way.

I poked his shoulder, "Hello?"

He turned to me, his left hand squeezing the steering wheel, "What?"

"Where are we going now?"

He laughed. It wasn't his usual, best friend laugh; it was throatier, so much more masculine. Something inside me ached, but I didn't know why exactly.

"You're not going to do this to her, right?"

"You already asked me that didn't you?"

"You keep avoiding my questions with more questions, just answer me!"

He shook his head.

"You can't do that to a girl!" I growled. I wasn't really angry, more irritated than anything. Me and surprises don't mix. I don't like them and he knew that. Why was he purposely being this way, it was so out of character.

He turned the key in the ignition and revved the engine. "I promise you, I'll tell you when we're just about there."

I folded my arms across my chest and jutted out my chin, pouting. "Fine."

He laughed again, obviously relishing in this little game of torture.

"Don't laugh at me," I grumbled.

"I can't help it, you're just too cute."

_Whoa! Whoa, what was that?_

"I'm what?" I asked, hoping he'd repeat himself.

He looked at me blankly for a second and then turned his attention back to the road, "I said you're funny."

Not wanting to push the subject, I flipped on the radio and sat back in the seat watching as twilight began to set in the sky. The colors were so beautiful. Pinks and blues and purples, there was even a hint of orange in there. It was like one of those gorgeous Bob Ross paintings you'd see him teaching you how to create on PBS.

I sighed.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

I opened my eyes and twisted to face Shikamaru, to watch him as he drove. "I was just thinking, that's all."

"Thinking about what?"

I shrugged, "Nothing important."

We sat in silence. Only the hum from the engine and an old song by the Beatles faded in and out from the speakers.

Before I knew it, we were parked and he was tapping me on my shoulder.

"Sheesh … I didn't mean to put you to sleep," he joked, holding out his hand for me to take it.

I yawned and stretched my arms out, not even realizing I had fallen asleep. When I looked out the door where he stood, I realized it was now too dark to see anything. I missed sunset. I was a little disappointed.

"I'm sorry." My voice was thick with sleep still and I tried to clear my throat, but couldn't.

He continued to laugh at me.

"I don't care," he said shutting my door and once again looping his arm though mine. "I get that you had your excitement with seeing the Phantom, you needed some shut eye, no biggie."

I couldn't help but yawn again.

"The night's almost over," he whispered, his voice low and husky.

"I think you're really going to impress her," I said, trying to walk but I kept stumbling over what felt like bricks. My feet felt so heavy. They tingled slightly like they had fallen asleep.

"Can you walk alright?"

I nodded, forgetting he probably couldn't see me all too well in the darkness. "Are we almost there?"

"Mmhmm."

I stumbled again, this time my knee slammed down upon the gravely surface.

"Ouch!" I cried out in pain. I knelt over and tried to feel around my knee to see if the fall had sliced open my jeans. I could feel little bits of pebbles imbedded in my skin and the cool air kissed the scraped flesh. "Damn it," I muttered, squeezing my fist in frustration.

"Oh, crap, I'm sorry! Are you ok? I didn't see that there!" he bent over me and tried to see what had happened.

The throbbing pain in my leg began to ebb and was once again replaced by the annoying tingling sensation in my foot.

I got to my feet and hobbled forward, trying not to put any pressure on my wounded leg. Just stepping down on my tingling feet, the pins and needles sensation went coursing through my body like lightening.

"Do you need me to carry you?" Shikamaru asked, a hint of worry escaping from his tone.

I brushed his hand away as he began to slide it up my back, guiding me towards him. "Nah, I'm a big girl. I'll be fine."

We continued walking side by side in silence. Up in the distance a light could be seen filtering through a partially opened door.

"There it is," shikamaru stated and I could tell in the darkness he had been pointing. The rustling of his jacket gave it away.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You'll see."

We continued further and I hobbled along trying to match his pace, which as soon as he saw the light ahead he had started to speed up a little. I tried to keep up, but he kept going faster and faster. Luckily the pins and needle sensation was all but gone, the only aching feeling came from my skinned knee.

"Here," he stopped abruptly. He grabbed my arms and, before I could protest, flipped me onto his back, piggy-back style. I clung to his neck and wrapped my legs around his waist, as he loped down what appeared to be a sand bank. Mid-way during our descent, I could smell the scent of the ocean water and hear the waves lapping against the shore. We were at a beach.

Breathing heavy, "We're almost there," I heard him say.

The closer we got to the light, the more I realized where we were. Standing before us, in the darkness, was a tall white structure.

"A lighthouse," I breathed. "You brought me to a lighthouse?"

"Mmhmm," I heard him sound as he moved closer to the light. He didn't open his mouth; instead my hands felt the vibration from his Adam's apple.

A thrill rushed through me. I felt so special. But just as quickly, I remembered this wasn't really for me. This was for his date. He was practicing for his date.

He stepped up the stone pathway that lead up to the lighthouse entrance, leaned backward to let me down and stretched his arms out above him. I smiled as I heard his back crack and pop with his bones set back in place.

"You're getting old," I joked.

A light rounded passed us from the lighthouse lantern and I could tell he was smiling.

"Shall we?" he asked, holding his arm out for me to follow.

I took his hand and followed him up to the entrance of the lighthouse. Inside sat a romantic table for two. A lit candelabrum sat in the middle of white linen tablecloth casting shadows along the walls and up the winding staircase. Matching plates, sterling silver utensils and crystal stems glistened.

"Wow," I whispered, partially covering my mouth with my hand. I couldn't believe how romantic Shika really was. This was definitely a side of him I've never, ever seen before.

He grinned at my surprised expression and pulled a chair out for me to sit.

"Did you make everything yourself?" I asked.

He nodded and pulled out a large wicker basket from beneath the staircase.

I couldn't take it anymore. Emotions clouded my judgment and hormones took hold of me. Before he could set the food on the plate, I got up and stood in front of him. I took his hands into mine and searched his eyes.

"Today has been wonderful, Shika. I … I don't know what's coming over me …"

Before I could finish my thought, I felt Shikamaru's lips on mine. His hot breath caressed my skin and I closed my eyes, giving in to him.

He slowly pulled away from me, but kept his arms tightly wrapped around my waist, "I have wanted to do that for so long, you don't even know."

I felt warm, fuzzy and knew instantly I felt the same way. Perhaps I've always been in love with him, but never realized it. Can someone be friends with someone for so long and not even know they were meant to be together?

"This will change everything," I whispered, longing to feel his lips upon mine again.

"It doesn't change anything, just makes it so much better."

"But what about your date?" I asked. My head cleared slightly and my conscience kicked in riddling my thoughts with guilt.

He stared into my eyes and softly chuckled, "Don't you get it yet?"

I shook my head; obviously I missed something very important.

"It's been you all along," he stated, his voice low and throaty.

Before I could speak, he was once again kissing me. With one quick motion, he carefully lowered me to the floor. I didn't even think. I could only feel…

_Rrriiinngg …_

My eyes shot open. What was that sound?

_Rrriiinngg …_

I stared up a little surprised to see everything seemed so bright, so … so sunny. Groggy, I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

_Rrriiinngg …_

When I opened them, it only took me a second to realize I was no longer in a beautiful lighthouse kissing Shikamaru. I was in my bedroom, on the floor as I must have fallen out of bed. A feeling of sadness swept through me. I pulled my knees to my chest and saw that they were pretty banged up from the fall. It all made sense now.

_Rrriiinngg…_

With a sigh, I lifted myself up using my bed frame to steady myself. The phone was ringing …

It had all been a dream.

I shuffled to the phone and stared down at the receiver before I finally whispered, "Hello?"

"Hey…"

I closed my eyes and crumpled to the floor disappointed it wasn't who I had hoped for. Disappointed it wasn't Keith on the other end. "Hey, Sai."

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"No you're not," I whispered back, placing the handset back on to its cradle.

Talk about déjà vu, and I knew exactly what I needed to do.

I lifted the handset and dialed a number that was all too familiar to me. My heart fluttered in my chest as I set it against my ear.

Riiiinnng

Riiinnnnggg

Riinn—

"Hello?"

I swallowed hard, and remembered the dream. Remembered how good it felt being in his arms, the feeling of his lips on mine, his breath against my neck…

"Hello?" he asked again. "Squirt?"

"I love you, Shika, and I think I always have," I cried.

Silence…

My throat tightened and my heart no longer fluttered; it raced, beating frantically within my ribcage. I never thought I'd feel this way about Shikamaru, and now the fear of rejection was almost too much to bear.

I heard him clear his throat and with a cracking voice he said, "Took you long enough, Ino." He paused. "I've always loved you too."


End file.
